Ocaso
by dime-chan
Summary: en este lugar poco iluminado, mi acompañante lucia aún más mágico… su piel pálida, espectral… sus ojos negros… rojos… la noche hace tan diferentes a las personas… saca su “verdadero yo” dentro de ellas… escondido en el día por los rayos del sol… CAP 4
1. PREFACIO

**_

* * *

_**

**_..._**

**_Llueve… y como la mayoría de los días vislumbro paciente a travez de la ventana.. a las traviesas gotas que se pegan en el cristal, _**

**_es frío, pálido, duro… y eso me recuerda a algo que no puedo recordar… y es que mis primeros años son iguales a Forks… _**

**_traicioneros, cubiertos de una espesa niebla interminable, y sin esperanza a ver algún día la luz del sol. _**

**_No se si es sentido común, o solo la etapa por la que paso, pero una parte de mi anhela y pide a gritos que esta niebla se desvanesca, _**

**_y que me deje ver aquellos dos rostros sonrientes que no son más que dos desconocidos infundados._**

**_Llegará el día en que descubra ¿quien soy yo?_**

**_..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Notas de la autora:

Es solo el prefacio... de una historia, que espero sea un poco original con respecto a los demás fanfics... Bueno les cuento, me centrare en la "continuación" del último libro de Estephanie meyer... pero de una forma un tanto futurista, pues aqui ya han pasado algunos años, digamos unos 16 o 17... pero las cosas ya no son como antes... ¿quieren ver que tipo de cambios han surgido? no se pierdan el primer episodio...


	2. CAPITULO 1

* * *

Esperar el cese de la lluvia es inútil, pero, este es uno de esos días en que me encuentro sin ánimos de salir, e interpretar mi papel diario. Aún me podía ver medio vestida, totalmente desaliñada, cien por ciento desprevenida… era un caos sin lugar a dudas. En un instante aparte la vista de la ventana y la fije en aquella vieja mochila, en los libros que yacían sobre el escritorio, en la gran bola de ropa tendida sin sentido sobre la cama, esto provoco un suspiro muy singular en mi. Esconderse de la realidad era difícil, casi inutil, siempre había algo que te llamaba a ella después de todo. Termine vistiéndome con algo sensillo y vivaz, una blusa fiusha de manga larga y unos jeans de un bonito color azul grisáceo, un prendedor en mi enmarañado cabello cobrizo y un par de pequeños aretes en cada oído. Desesperanzada, pero algo satisfecha recurrí al viejo y gran espejo que colgaba en la pared de la habitación, el disfraz estaba completo.

-Carlie… apurate, que vas a llegar tarde..- grito una voz femenina desde la planta baja. Fruncí un poco el entrecejo al oirle, no era muy amena a comer por las mañanas, siempre me faltaba el apetito, sentía que no me satisfacia del todo y que hasta cierto punto me asqueaba el olor del desayuno… quisa, me había dicho… "la sazón de la abuela Sue no es la indicada para mi." Baje los escalones con apuro procurando hacer el mayor ruido posible, me dolía rechazar su comida cada mañana…

-¿Tienes prisa?…- preguntó el abuelo Charlie sentado desde la mesa.

-Un poco… am si, tengo que verme con Rory….- mentí. El soltó un gruñido para luego seguir hurgando en su platillo como si nada hubiera pasado. Consideraba hasta cierto punto demasiado frío al abuelo, jamás me expresaba sus sentimientos, no me regañaba, no me ridiculizaba, respetaba mi espacio, pero sobre todas las cosas... era una persona muy callada. Demasiado callado para su bien y para el mío.

-Abrígate bien, hoy hace un poco de frio… no quiero que te vayas a resfriar.- dijo dulcemente Sue, mientras me enrollaba una bufanda en el cuello.

-Si, gracias..- como me dolía engañarla… beso mi frente con ternura, acarició mi mejilla y luego me despidio. La abuela Sue era al contrario una persona muy expresiva... no podía esconder nada sin que alguien mas no lo descubriera, ella y el abuelo llevaban poco mas de diez años casados, y aunque no fuera mi abuela realmente, me había cuidado desde pequeña y yo la consideraba como tal... sabía que antes estaba casada... pero su esposo que había sido un buen amigo del abuelo ya había muerto. No tenía hijos, lo cuál me extrañaba un poco... toda su vida había vivido en la reserva, además de todo esto sabía casi nada de su pasado, no es que tuviera una obsesión por el pasado de todos... solo sentía curiosidad por aquellas personas que me rodeaban. Me gustaba su piel morena, era algo exotica para mí... cuya piel era "demasiado" blanca, tenía dos grandes ojos cafés, y una belleza singular, que aún a su edad se hacía notar. Era miembro de la Tribu Quileute, o al menos lo había sido... por que desde que recuerdo, ella jamás se había movido ni un centímetro de nosotros.

Al salir de aquella vieja casa blanca camine entre un sendero húmedo, algo frío y nublado, cubierto de árboles hasta el tope… aquella escena parecía sacada de una novela de misterio, ver tan unidos a los pinosy cedros, observar la poca luz que atravesaba exitosamente a los guardianes, y la nubosa oscuridad que dominaba en lo más remoto del bosque, las densas nubes... preparadas para un chubasco, los pocos animales que se veían de cuando en cuando. Y que furtivamente huían a mi paso... era una imagen preciosa, que nunca me cansaría de ver. Y es que esto, era una de las cosas que más merecía la pena.

A pesar de contar con 16 años, vivir remotamente lejos de la escuela y ser algo responsable, el abuelo Charlie se había negado rotundamente a comprarme o a dejar que me compraran un auto… y no digo que hubieran faltado propuestas.. la abuela Renée había optado por comprar un lindo Corolla o algun auto similar... su "concepto" de auto era femenino y moderno, el abuelo Phil había pensado en una Ban, la palabra equipo era respirada por cada uno de sus poros… incluso la abuela Sue, la eterna ecologista había pensado en uno… pero el viejo roble Charlie seguía sin doblarse. Por eso aún tenía que esperar el buss en la parada, me sentía como una niña de primaria haciendo eso, me veía como una. La estación estaba frente a la tienda de artículos de campamento de los Newton, era una buena ocasión para mirarlos si uno estaba interesado, pero para mi, que era más del tipo tranquila subsección no deportista, lo consideraba todo una tortura… sobre todo por la incesante y fría mirada del dueño, un hombre rubio de unos treinta y tantos, que parecía examinarme cada vez que me veía en mi vergonzosa actividad. Al sentir sus ojos nuevamente en mi, me sonrojé, y le dirigí una leve inclinación para saludarlo. Al poco tiempo, dos niños de no mas de diez años, surgieron de entre la tienda, corriendo uno a tras del otro y viceversa, atrapando mi mirada por unos instantes. El abuelo me había hablando levemente sobre aquel hombre… Mike Newton, un antiguo compañero de escuela de mi madre… ¿por eso me veía de esa manera?, ¿le recordaba remotamente?, trataba de ver si había un parecido en mi, o… solo se divertía mirando a los pasajeros afuera de su tienda…

Después de aquella reflexión me subí por inercia al viejo autobús, camine sin mirar a nadie hasta los asientos traseros para luego reclinar mi cabeza sobre el frío vidrio, ese era mi lugar preferido del buss, alejada de todos los demás pasajeros podía abrir a mi gusto la ventanilla y sacar mi mano para sentir la fría brisa atrapándola entre sus ventiscas constantes. Siempre llegaba al mismo punto de todo… las respuestas a todas las preguntas que creaba mi mente, todas ellas llegaban al mismo camino… pero ese camino estaba escarpado, rodeado, no existía… y es que ellos, ambos, mi padre Edward Cullen y mi madre Isabella Swan, los dos habían muerto… y ninguno podía regresar a la vida para responder todas mis dudas. Esto me hacía sentir infeliz, me hacía sentir "sola"… el autobús siguió en línea recta por cerca de quince minutos, como en todo pueblo, en Forks los edificios se limitaban a estar cerca de la carretera… así había sido durante muchos años y así seguiría siendo en el futuro.

-La parada Carlie…- comento alegremente el chofer, sacándome abruptamente de mis pensamientos. Entonces pude percatarme de que me hallaba sola en el autobús.. que los demás ya se habían ido.

-Lo siento Joe.. estaba distraída.- mi respuesta era familiar y firme, no me era desconocido tratarle. Joe era un hombre algo mayor... de piel muy oscura, que jamás tenía un cabello en la cabeza, y que nunca perdía esa risa tan agradable en el... ¿como no conocerlo? ¡En forks todo mundo se conoce!... y más aun.. sería una ironía no conocer al hombre que te ha llevado al colegio desde hace once años...

-Hey chica, no sueñes en las clases…- señaló con aquella inconfundible voz. Solte una risita y después me baje del transporte. Voltee para despedirme una vez más del viejo chofer, agite mi mano y luego me marche. El instituto forks se hallaba aún, como desde su fundación... junto a la carretera, su aspecto desvariaba de uno, era más ¿hogareño?, durante su larga duración apenas y había tenido algunos cambios notables, una piscina para el equipo de natación, nuevos libros que jamás eran usados en la biblioteca, material nuevo para el laboratorio de química… y unas buenas computadoras con Internet para el personal administrativo, de hay en fuera todo seguía igual, unas viejas butacas que rechinaban al movimiento, unas computadoras en el centro de informática que tardaban casi una hora en realizar un movimiento decente… como deseaba que fuera mi ultimo año, como quería irme a estudiar ya con la abuela Renée.

-Nuevo record…-se mofó Rory al verme caminar por el pasillo.

-No sabes lo mucho que me importa…- solté sarcásticamente. Ella me devolvió una risa y sin muchas ganas me siguió por detrás.

-Entonces, no te importa… que tu mejor amiga sea molestada diariamente por un chico que no tiene nada que ver con ella, ¿solo por hacerte un favor?.- comento de reojo.

-¡Oh! vamos Rory... tu mejor que nadie sabe que Chris no me interesa... bueno, al menos no de esa manera.- paré para voltear a verla.

-Lo se... tu pecado es ser bonita..-

-No lo soy..- negué inmediatamente.

-Lo eres, no seas modesta.. no me hagas renegar- refutó.- ¿qué chico no se fijaría en ti?..

-Uno que realmente tenga la cabeza en su sitio..- murmure.- Chris era... o es.. ya no se.. mi mejor amigo, no se como cambiaron tanto las cosas.- dije tristemente recordando a aquel chico de cabello negro azabache que me había acompañado casi durante toda mi vida de colegio...- ¿No podemos volver el tiempo atrás?.

-No, lo siento, las cosas no se resuelven de esta manera... tienes que afrontarlo tu misma, decirle todo lo que piensas, y quizá solo así vuelvan a tener la amistad que ya compartían.- Rory era, por mucho, mi conciencia... a pesar de su apariencia casi despreocupada y algo plástica, me había aconsejado y muy bien en todos mis problemas. Era muy linda... procuraba arreglarse, peinarse, maquillarse, combinar su ropa y todas esas cosas que yo parecía evitar. Su largo cabello castaño siempre estaba impecable y sus bellos ojos esmeralda nunca carecían de algún complemento que los resaltase como sombra o rimen. Siempre me retaba y me sostenía por el buen camino, era casi... como mi madre, una madre adolescente con una hija adolescente. Me dejó muda con aquel comentario... temía enfrentar a las personas.. todos me atravezaban, necesitaba a alguien que me proteguiera... y la única persona que lo hacía me estaba aventando a ese precipicio sin fondo. Por suerte no tuve que decir nada más, el señor Varner había llegado.

-Es tarde... entremos..- solte repentinamente. Nunca había estado tan feliz de ver al sr. Varner como hoy.

Entre al aula junto a Rory, temerosa alcé la vista, lo que ví allí me provoco un temblor terrible... ¿tanto temía rechazarlo?, ¿era tan debil?, ¿iba a terminar diciendole que sí?... allí estaba el, en el lugar de siempre, fijando sus calidos ojos color miel a nosotras... esperando que nos sentaramos donde siempre, junto a el. Desvie la vista, y al hacerlo vi uno de los pupitres delanteros desocupados... sin pensarlo mucho me dirigi a el, acomode mis cosas y me sente. El señor Varner me miro con cierta curiosidad, pero pronto desvio la vista, y se concentro en sus propios asuntos, Rory sacudio la cabeza y se dirigio a su lugar de siempre, su actitud me hizo pensar que esto no se quedaría así.

La clase estaba por comenzar, el reloj daba las 7:10, y el cielo aun oscuro amenazaba a llover. El pedagogo saco de su portafolio un libro muy usado de trigonometría, lo abrio a la mitad.. estaba a punto de comenzar a dictar cuando dos golpes cadentes inundaron la puerta de madera, tras un rechinido aparecio empujandola un joven poco visible, que traia la capucha de su chamarra gris puesta.

-La clase ya comenzo...- gruñó el señor Vaner, mientras saca de un folder un pequeño pedazo de papel.- ...sr. William E. Knighley... quitece la capucha...- ordeno, a lo cuál el desconocido accedio. Aquella acción atrajo la atención de todos los ojos presentes, incluso la mía y la del señor Varner. Su aspecto me dejo sin aliento en un segundo, un temblor recorrio mi piel, era tan bello... hermosamente rubio, con el cabello algo ensortijado de las puntas, como los angeles, de piel tan blanca o más que la mía, con ojos profundamente negros, y con unos labios tentadoramente rojizos. No fuí la única que fué cegada con el encanto de este apolo, las chicas e incluso los chicos nos quedamos boquiabiertos. Su impresionante belleza no solo se centraba en su rostro o en sus atributos faciales, su cuerpo estaba bien formado, sin caer en la exageración... era un ser digno de contemplar. -Y bien... ¿se va a presentar a sus compañeros?- tartamudeo el profesor Varner, sacandose así mismo del encanto.

-Soy William Edmund Knighley... alumno de intercambio.- Expreso con recalcado asentó ingles.- Vengo de Inglaterra.. del instituto King's College of Our Lady of Eton.- su voz era al igual que su aspecto totalmente irresistible, una melodía maravillosa, una voz aterciopelada que atraía. - Bien Knighley toma asiento.- indico el profesor. Los estudiantes lo siguieron con detenimiento, hasta la butaca, en aquel instante dejaron de mirarle directamente... pues el sr Vaner había comenzado a pasar lista.

-Andersen...Andersen..- repitio para luego mirar sobre el rabillo del ojo sin respuesta alguna.- Clayton..-

-Aqui...-

-Cullen...-

-Aqui..- Alce mi mano para que el profesor pudiera localizarme. En aquel momento una mirada se clavó en mi. Era una fuerza incomoda que me dominaba, repentinamente me encontre luchando conmigo misma, entre voltear y no, suponia quien era el que incrustaba así sus ojos en mi pero no estaba totalmente segura... Durante toda la clase tuve el mismo sentimiento.. el de ser "observada". Y no era nada alagador, quiza le caía mal… incluso antes de conocerme. Al sonar la campana salí disparada sin esperar a nadie. Me dirigi a mi siguiente clase, laboratorio de quimica, donde me sentiría feliz, por que ni el chico nuevo… ni Chris, ni Rory se encontraban allí. Pero tendría que enfrentarme a los tres… no podía seguir huyendo de esa forma. Me dirigí a la mesa que compartía con una chica quilite, su nombre era Claire, era bastante callada conmigo, a pesar de que llevabamos cerca de tres meses compartiendo la misma mesa apenas me había diriguido algunas palabras de cortesía. Era muy bonita... inteligente, tenía ese aspecto enigmatico que buscaba en las personas.

-Hola Claire..- le sonreí al llegar. Quiza me vi algo atareada, pero ella fingio no notarlo.

-Hola Carlie...- me devolvio la sonrisa.

-¿Como estuvo tu fin de semana?.- indage.

-Muy divertido... fuí a La Push a surfear un poco.- comento sorprendida al ver mi repentino interes.

-¿La Push?.. nunca he ido a esa playa...- segui la conversación. Si Rory o Chris me buscaban aqui no podrían sacarme por que estaría ocupada.

-¿No?.. es la playa que esta en la reserva... es muy linda, aunque algo ventosa y fria.-

-Me imagino que debe ser perfecta para surfear entonces...-

-Si lo es...- se sonrojo.

-aahh...- dije al notar su rubor.- eso indica que debiste ir con tu novio ¿verdad?.-

-Yo...- no termino su frase pues la profesora había entrado en ese instante. Al fin me sentía a salvo... bueno hasta la tercera hora lo estaría. Durante la clase no volví a hablar con Claire, fije mi vista a la profesora y trate de poner atensión a lo que decía... despues de todo, la quimica tenía algo interesante y atrayente. Ese día hablabamos sobre la quimica cuantica... nos explico como hacer algunos ejercicios y luego nos dejo hacer otros tantos. Al fin mi cabeza dejo de pensar en todos mis problemas adolescentes y se concentro en el Hidrogeno y en el Mercurio. Para la tercera hora, al salir de Frances, me adentre en mi papel... aquel que había creado durante las oraciones en tiempo pasado del profesor Wilson. Con Chris aclararía las cosas.. y le recordaría lo mucho que aprecio su amistad. Lo cual alegraría a Rory, al chico nuevo lo ignoraría... ¿para que ganarte a alguien a quien no le caes?... que facil era decirlo.. pero que dificil sería hacerlo. Transpace la puerta de la cafetería, recorri con mis ojos lo que pude hasta ver a Rory sentada en una mesa. Chris estaba en la fila de alimentos... el primero sería el. Tome una charola y me forme atras suyo.

-Que bueno que te veo...- musite. Él volteo sorprendido.

-¿si?, hace rato me dio la impresion de que huías..- su voz sonaba algo dolida.. había llevado demasiado lejos todo esto, no pense que mi actitud lo heriría de esa manera.

-Lo siento.. no era mi intensión hacerte pensar eso.. es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa.. tu y tu confesion, y necesitaba tiempo para pensarla.. ¿quieres saber lo que pienso?.-

-Creo que ya lo se... pero necesito oirlo..- Avanzamos un poco más en la fila, pero el seguia mirandome.

-Esto.. yo.. se que no es el lugar indicado, pero quiero que sepas.. que tu eres alguien muy especial... eres quien mas me conoce de esta escuela, incluso más que charly, y tu lo sabes... y por eso debes saber que mis sentimientos hacía ti son los sentimientos de un amigo hermano...- el se quedo en silencio.- yo, como quisiera sentir lo contrario... que esto fuera diferente para hacerte feliz, pero no puedo Chris.. no puedo.-

-Esta bien, dejalo así... no quiero hacerte mal.- solto un suspiro.

-¿amigos?.- indague..

-Dejame pensarlo.- sonrio ironicamente. Esto no se sentía tan mal, el no estaba tan mal... o sabia disimularlo muy bien.

-Avanza que me muero de hambre...- gruñi.

-No me hagas reir... ¿hambre tu?.-

-¿Despues de todo esto me insultas?.- rete con alegría al moreno.- que me quieres decir... ¿que soy que o que?.- ambos jugueteamos como siempre, estaba segura de que Rory había visto todo esto, y más segura aún de que se sentía orgullosa de su pequeña travieza. Tome algo más de la comida que siempre tomaba... solo para celebrar, un buen trozo de pizza un tarro de leche y una manzana... ¡que gran combinacion! ahora entendia mi asco por la comida... lo que tomaba era incombinable.. ¿leche con pizza?..no se antoja.

-Hey... señorita felicidad.. señor bromista... ¿por que han tardado tanto?.- dijo felizmente la chica.- ¿creen acaso que me alimento con aire? no.- Chris le dio una charola con un sandwich y un jugo y luego se sentó a su lado.. yo tome asiento frente a ellos.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer este fin de semana?.-

-Yo pensaba en ir a La Push... ¿no tenían ganas de conocerla Carlie?.- me pregunto el chico mientras mordia su hamburguesa.

-Si... esta mañana me platico de ella Claire...- segui la conversación.

-Claire Young...- Exclamo Rory mirandome fijamente.

-Si... ¿te extraña?, es mi compañera en laboratorio de quimica...-

-No solo.. que Claire Young tiene unos gustos que....- la frase quedaba a la imaginación, pero esta vez no me contuve. Lorelay siempre decía eso de Claire, pero yo no sabía a que se refería.

-¿Que gustos..?.-

-Andar con hombres mayores...- comento Rory.

-Ah.. no lo sabía ¿que tan mayores?.- pregunte extrañada. Claire no se veía tan aventajada.

-Yo creo que su actual novio fascilmente le dobla la edad.. no se exactamente.- desvio la mirada para verla. Ella estaba unas cuantas mesas lejos de nosotros, yo tambien volteé a verla ante tal reacción.

-No tiene nada de malo..- la defendio Chris.

-Ahi si... mua mua... Chris al rescate... cuidate, que no te vea su noviecito...- se mofo Rory. La mirada de Claire estaba perdida, o al menos eso creía. Estaba más bien centrada en una persona. Segui su trayectoria y descubri que observaba incesantemente al nuevo alumno. Estaba junto a otros dos chicos, nuevos quiza... jamás los había visto.. pero al igual que el tenían una belleza misteriosa. El primero era un chico, de cabellos muy negros y algo largos que solo parecía hablar a sus compañeros, la segunda era una chica que hacía el brazo de William... ¿seria su novia?, su aspecto era casi magico, jamás había visto a una persona tan perfecta... bueno los tres lo eran.. ¿de donde habían salido?, una larga cascada de fuego caía desde su cabeza, sus facciones era muy final y sus movimientos extremadamente elegantes.

-A que William es muy lindo ¿verdad?.- comentó Rory pillandome.

-Que va.... apuesto a que se ha hecho un monton de cirujias o algo así.- refuto Chris con un rostro muy gracioso.

-Yo digo... que es extraño, su voz... sus ojos... su piel...- divage.

-Yo no lo veo tan extraño.- ese comentario de la castaña me saco de onda.- Digo... tu te pareces un poco a el... la piel, los labios, tus formas... es como tu version masculina, solo que más agradable a mi vista, y con mas sentido de la moda.-

-Mala.- bufé. Pero este nuevo descubrimiento de Rory, no se me hacía tan descabellado despues de todo... había jusgado su piel mas pálida la primera vez... pero era igual a la mía, ¿será que detestaba nuestro parecido?... no creo ser tan bella... Rory solo se burla de mi... La platica volvio a la normalidad, no la pasamos entre risas y mas risas, los tres quedamos en ir a La Push aquel fin de semana, invitariamos a algunas personas y la pasaríamos muy bien. Chris quería probar las olas, Rory quería caminar por la playa y recoger algunas conchas, una actividad muy pasiba, pues odiaba estar a mar abierto, sin embargo aceptaba el viaje por lo cultural que podía ser y la idea de que nos amigaramos más Chris y yo. Por mi parte tenía algunas cosas que quería hacer... primero quería buscar donde había vivido Sue, despues quería visitar a Claire... y finalmente quería mojar mis pies con la fria agua de mar. Estaba segura de que Charlie no se negaría..

-Compremos algunas cosas en la tienda de los Newton...- dijo Chris.

-Yo voy..- interrumpio Rory.- solo para ver la escena Carlie contra el sr. Newton.-

-¿No ahi otra opcion?.- pregunte.

-No... es lo unico que tenemos en Forks..-

-Va... esta bien... ya que me queda.- en parte me sentía mal, bueno me sentiría avergonzada. Pero no sería mala idea. Era mi oportunidad, podría preguntarle por mi madre.. y quiza hasta me resolvería el enigma de su fijación en mi.

La campana sono en medio de nuestra algarabía, apenas y pudimos oirla. Esto se sentía tan bien… ahora comenzaba mi plan tres… ignorar al chico nuevo. No fue difícil, durante los tres periodos siguientes no me lo volvi a cruzar… solo me faltaba un periodo para salir. Ingrese al salón, totalmente confiada de que mi día terminaría perfectamente, era la clase que más me gustaba… arte. Asi que tome uno de los pupitres pegados a la ventana, algo alejados del frente, saque mi lapicera llena de lapices especiales de dibujo y espere a que llegara el profesor. No muchos chicos escogian esta asignatura, pues el pedagogo que se encargaba de esta materia era una mas de nosotros. No tuve que esperar mucho, pues entró a pocos minutos de mi llegada. Avento su portafolio en el escritorio y se dirigió a nosotros.

-Las proximas seran clases especiales… exploraremos los contornos del ser humano… haran equipos de dos y crearan un vivo retrato de sus compañero ¿de acuerdo?.- aquello me parecía todo un reto, apenas y habíamos pasado el periodo de dibujar frutas, y verduras.-Adelante…- dijo a un resagado, aquel rostro era inconfundible, se trataba ni mas ni menos del chico nuevo. Se acerco al profesor a darle un papel y luego este exclamo con cierta sorpresa… casi juraría que había quedado tan impresionado o mas que yo al verle por primera vez. – ¡Chicas!, tenemos un compañero nuevo, conoscanlo... se llama William E Knighley.. ¿que significa la E dulsura?.-

-Edmund.- comento sin inmutarse.

-Bueno, toma asientato al lado de Carlie, y bienvenido a bordo..- me señaló.- ella es una de nuestras alumnas más destacadas.- En ese momento quisiera no haber sido la "alumna más destacada", cuando uno mas se aleja de la realidad… la realidad más pronto se hacerca a golpearte. Aquel chico tomo asiento a mi lado, ya no me miraba… pero aún me incomodaba su presencia.

-Haber… haber, ¿Cómo estaran los grupos?, Conrad querido, ayudame a elegir los grupos ven…- se dirigio a uno de los pocos chicos de la clase.

Ese fue el momento más incomodo de mi vida, estabamos ahí, los dos… sentados uno al lado del otro, sin hacer nada, sin hablarnos… por inercia comence a rallar sin sentido mi libreta. Ahora que me percataba esa persona era inevitablemente atrayente para mi. Tenía algo que me hacía pensar contantemente en el. Volteé de reojo, el parecía normal así… me sentí en plena libertad de verlo, ¿mi versión femenina?... Rory debe estar loca… ese no se parece en nada a mi. Y si Chris tiene razón… si es solo producto de la cirugia platica. Repentinamente volteo sus ojos hacía mi… provocando una reacción abrupta, no me había percatado de algo importante… pero aquella cercanía me había hecho caer en razón, esos ojos profundamente negros.. eran iguales a los de mi padre. Tenía fotos de el, unas cuantas.. la primera era del cumpleaños numero diecinueve de mamá, las segundas... que eran muchas, databan de su boda. En todas ellas estaban esos ojos, los ojos de william... jamás había visto a otra persona que los tuviera.

-Ya estan los equipos…- irrumpio el profesor.-Los elegi de la mejor manera posible, recuerden.. no ahí cambios, trabajen juntos y saldra maravilloso.- expreso entuciasmado.- Carlie.. ¿te importa?, me gustaría que trabajaras con William, Willy.. en este proyecto, es nuevo y necesita todo tu apoyo..-

-No..- musite atontada.

-Esta bien… perfecto… bueno los demás…-

Se hacerco a la ventana, perdiendo la vista en los bosques de Forks… parecía abstraido mientras el profesor de arte nombraba a los demás equipos, parecía a la vez que estaba esperando oir mi voz…

-Y bien… ¿te dibujo yo a ti o tu a mi?…- pregunte lentamente. No sabía que era peor... los dos lados serían vergonzosos e incomodos.

-Tu a mi…- contesto con esa voz aterciopelada. Aquel sería todo un reto, ¿Cómo dibujaría algo tan perfecto con un simple lapiz y un trozo de papel?. Ni siquiera sabía como comenzar.. Se sentó frente a mi, me miró fijamente... me acaricio la mejilla con su fria piel, y luego volvio a soltarme.. tu piel muy suave. La piel se me erizo... estaba extremadamente frio, casi helado.. ¿se sentiría bien?. Senti su mirada.. no me perdia de vista, eso atonto mis movimientos. Sacudi la cabeza... no podía acobardarme así. Tome mi libreta de dibujo, un lapiz.. y trate de comenzar. Ahora puedo descubrirlo con claridad... era blanco, al igual que yo.. de labios rojos, bellos ojos color onix.. que tenían una leve variación cada vez que los miraba ¿era un efecto de luz?, algunos de sus mechones rubios osaban recorrer su rostro, no tenía ninguna imperfección en el... se le veía algo cansado, quiza por el viaje... pero lo que me hipnitozaba en ese momento era dificil de reconocer.

-Esto.. ¿por que a Forks?.- indage.

-¿Por que no?.- refuto.

-Es solo para hacer platica..-

-¿Que tiene de malo Forks?.- volvio a preguntar.

-No tiene nada de malo... pero vete... ¡Forks!, vienes del King's College of Our Lady of Eton... no pudiste haberte buscado algo mejor como Hardvard.. Princenton o Yale?.- aquella respuesta parecio logica.

-Hardvard, Princenton y Yale son universidades.- se mofó.

-Bueno... pero sabes a que me refiero.. Forks no es precisamente una escuela de elite.-

-Lo se, pero creo que es una buena experiencia de la cual puedo aprender mucho.- Yo luchaba por salir de Forks.. el que tenía todos los medios y que se había encontrado fuera de el, había optado por estudiar aqui. Que mundo más extraño e incomprensible.

-Tu no pareces muy feliz...- aquel comentario me saco la vista de la hoja y lo mire detenidamente.- tu mirada.- hizo alución a mis ojos.- son algo nostalgicos...

-Los tuyos son algo frios..- contraataque.

-¿Nunca habías visto unos ojos como los míos?.- indago.

-No...- mentí volviendo mi vista al dibujo.

-Eres muy transparente...- volvio a decir el..- no sabes mentir, tu rostro refleja tus pensamientos.-Lo voltee a ver nuevamente. Esta vez me puse sería, no me gustaba decir tanto de mi... y menos a un total desconocido.

-Ya es hora... tengo que irme.- dije precipitadamente. Faltaban diez minutos para la salida. Pero no aguantaba más, tome mis cosas y sali apresuradamente del aula. Tenía la impresion de que si duraba mas con el allí, terminaría adivinando toda mi vida y mis pensamientos. Me dirigi al estacionamiento, me recarge en el auto de Chris, y espere la llegada de mis amigos. No tuve que esperar mucho, los dos llegaron a los pocos minutos de su clase de Fisica.

-¿Que tal tu clase de arte?.. ¿alguna novedad?.- pregunto Rory.

-Nada interesante...- conteste. Sería mejor ocultarlo, ¿para que darle tanta importancia?.

-¡Oh mira!.- señalo Rory un sector en especifico del estacionamiento.

-¿Que?.. no veo nada...

-Allí cerca de la fuente conmemorativa... la camioneta roja...- Mis ojos buscaron hasta encontrar aquel lugar, y lo primero que observaron fueron a dos hombres, uno en la cabina del conductor y otro en la cabina del acompañante.. ninguno se podía ver muy claramente.

-¿Quienes son?.- volvi a preguntar.

-Uno de ellos es el novio de Claire...- solto Rory.

-¿cual?.- cuestiono Chris adentrandose en nuestra platica.

-Creo que es el que va de pasajero.. no estoy segura.-Mi curiosidad volvio a flote... Claire me parecía interesante, y ver con mis propios ojos la afirmación de Rory... haría que develara uno de sus secretos.

-¿Por que no nos hacercamos un poco?.- Ambos chicos aceptaron, claro se sorprendieron... Nos subimos al auto de Chris, bajamos el capote y nos acercamos a Claire. Ellos estaba ya abajo, Claire estaba en medio de ambos. Yo inventaría una excusa para hablar con ella... cualquier tonteria sobre el laboratorio de Quimica. Avanzamos entre el estacionamiento hasta que Chris se detuvo al frente de la pareja. La escena me sorprendio bastante. El hombre que la rodeaba por la cintura era sin duda un hombre mayor.. no era lo que se dice feo, pero tampoco era lo que se dice bien parecido, hacía una pareja muy rara... pues podría haber sido su hermano... no tome mucho en cuenta al otro acompañante, pues los pocos segundos que quedaban entre mi frase y nuestra llegada fueron para observarlo a el.

-Oye Claire... me preguntaba si podría enseñarnos La Push el proximo fin de semana.- ¿que no le iba a preguntar sobre laboratorio de quimica?.- Mis amigos y yo pensabamos ir... y como ninguno de nosotros la conoce pense que tu...- los señale a ambos, mientras nos hibamos bajando del auto y nos acercabamos a ellos tres.

-Si... claro.- tartamuedo. Rory hizo una de esas caras recriminatorias. Claire por suerte la tomo por otro lado.- Lo siento... debi haberlos presentado.. el es Quil y el es Jacob...- Ahora mis ojos se centraron en este último... ¿Jacob?, ¿habría oido su nombre en otro lado?. Su rostro era extrañamente familiar a mi, aparentaba algunos 27 años.. era de tez morena, musculoso.. y parecía fijar su vista fuertemente en mi.-Ellos son..- dijo señalandonos a nosotros..- Lorelai Price, Chritopher Lanclastle y Claire Cullen.- mi nombre parecio ser obvio.. o almenos así lo senti. Una vez mas... una vez mas.. sentia que todos me miraban.

-Que dices Young... ¿aceptas?.- pregunto Rory ante mi silencio.

-Si.. por supuesto.- La mirada del más joven era tan obvia que Chris parecio molestarse. De la nada me había atontado de nuevo. Y no sabía otra vez la explicación... mis sentimientos sobre william y Jacob eran muy similares... bastante diría yo.

-Gracías Claire... el jueves te diremos bien todo...- solto Chris mientras me tomaba por la mano.- Nos vemos.

-Adios Claire..- despidio Rory..

-Adios...- musite yo.. ella se despidio con un leve movimiento de mano. Chris me jalaba algo brusco, abrio la puerta del auto y yo entre. Casi parecía que Jacob se iría sobre el por ese trato tan seco que había tenido hacía mi. El auto se movio con rápidez, dejo el estacionamiento de la escuela y se acelero hacía la carretera.

-¿Que te sucede?, ¿por que vas tan rápido?.- pregunto Rory desde el asiento trasero.

-¿No te diste cuenta?... ¿tu tampoco Carlie?... ese tipo te miraba de una manera tan diferente...- comento con recelo.- de una forma que no me gusto.- Los tres nos quedamos en silencio. Ninguno objeto aquel comentario. Por que era verdad.. su mirada hacía mi no era normal.. no tenia nada de normal. Si repasaba este día, con mas cuidado... no vería que era extraño, si no cambiante... por un lado estaba william.. con quien me había topado y a quien no me podía sacar de la cabeza... por el otro estaba Jacob, quien me parecía remotamente familiar y a quien tampoco lograba olvidar... ¿que era esto?...

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Primer capitulo... ¡Terminado!... puse muchos personajes nuevos... posteriormente iran apareciendo los personajes originales. No desesperen. Ya habran localizado que Carlie es Renessmes.. jajaja es que su primer nombre me resulta largo... por eso utilizo el segundo. Wow pero la gran pregunta es ¿como murieron bella y edward?, ¿por que no estan los cullen y los hale en Forks!?.. ¿que paso aqui?... ¿por que Jacob no esta al lado de Nessy?... y mas aun... quien ese ese irresistible vampiro que llego a Forks????? jajaja solo algunas preguntas se resolveran en el siguiente episodio... me temo que solo una. No es tan largo como esperaba... pero la estrucctura era la misma, aun que surgieron hecho que ni yo misma lo esperaba... muchas de las cosas tambien fueron inesperadas para mi... comenten.. y sugieran.. ^^... No todos es como se mira...


	3. CAPITULO 2

* * *

**CAPITULO 2:  
**

**RESTRICCIONES**

Después de ese corto y silencioso viaje… Chris me dejó a la puerta de mi casa.. No sabía que decir o hacer para ablandar la situación. Mi cara tenía la palabra "culpa" tatuada en el centro del rostro. Lo más probable es que si yo no hubiera alentado esa mirada en Jacob, el ni siquiera me hubiera notado. ¿pero como pude haberla alentado?, si no le dirigí ninguna palabra..

-Nos vemos mañana... Carlie.- dijo Rory más callada de lo usual. No era mi culpa, tampoco suya... aqui ni siquiera se había cometido un error, pero la tensión era tan pesada que me hacía pensar lo contrario.

-Hasta mañana Rory... Chris.- susurre. El me ignoro totalmente, tanto que me hizó sentir mal. Arranco su sedan color negro y se perdió en la profundidad de la calle sin decir adios. Un suspiro detuvo mis lagrimas, y al morderme el labio contuve un mar de gemidos que estaban a punto de brotar de mi boca. La lluvia, contenida por las nubes desde esta mañana... comenzó a desbordarse, pero ni eso me aventuro a moverme de aquel lugar, deje que las gotas de agua me empaparan totalmente. Mis rulos cobrizos perdieron su ondulante gracia, y calleron rectos por la gravedad y mis ropas comenzaron a pegarse a la piel. ¿De que valen tantos sentimientos si todos te hacen sentir tan mal?. No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, esperando a que volvieran y me sonrieran gratamente, esperando sus sonrisas, esperando su perdon... pero jamás volvieron... Chris no llego.

-¿Carlie?...- indago la abuela Sue. Alce mi vista para verla, entonces me mostro un rostro sumamente preocupado.- Nessy... querida.- Aquel "diminutivo" solo lo usaba ella, era nuestro pequeño secreto.- ¿Estas bien?.- Ahora había acercado la sombrilla a mi, tanto que me cubria totalmente.- Entremos.. te preparare tu preferida.. cocoa caliente.- expreso preocupada ante mi silencio, Charlie no estaba en casa, su patrulla no estaba en la cochera, era mejor así.. no quería preocuparlo tambien. Sería demasiado por tan poco. Subi a mi habitación mientras chorreaba agua de lluvia a cada paso, abri de golpe la puerta, avente la mochila y me dirigi al closet,saque lo primero que mi mano tomo... unos pans y una blusa holgada. Después baje a la cocina. Aspire ese rico olor que tanto me gustaba y sonreí. La abuela Sue sabía tan bien como sacarme de la triztesa. Me coloque a su lado y la abrace fuertemente, ella correspondio mi sonrisa dulcemente.

-Eres mi abuela preferida...- solté sin temor.

-Aqui esta... tomalo con cuidado que aun está caliente.- advirtio. Tome la taza del aza para luego diriguirnos a la sala. Nos sentamos una al lado de la otra en el sofa más grande; deje mi tazón en la mesa y luego me recargue en su hombro. Aquella mujer, era por mucho mi unica abuela. No es que renegara de mis dos abuelas... pero estaban tan lejos de mi, que jamás las tome tan enserio. La abuela Renée era casi desconocida, de vez en cuando hablabamos por telefono... pero su actitud infantil hacía que la conciderara más una amiga que un apoyo. Mi otra abuela... Esme, era una total desconocida para mi, jamás la había visto en mi vida. a veces, en mi cumpleaños, recibia targetas o regalos de ella... pero nunca una llamada y menos aún una visita... No le veía sentido a todo esto, su ausencia me hacía no quererla... pero... despues de todo me extrañaba que ni una sola vez nos hubieramos visto, que ni una sola vez hubiera tenido la curiosidad de verme. Eso me llevaba a una conclusion. No tenía ni el menor interes en mi.

-Abuela... ¿mamá siempre quiso a papá?.- interrumpi el silencio que nos rodeaba.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta Nessy?.-

-Curiosidad...

-No se mucho... conocí a tu madre tan poco cuando era soltera... pero recuerdo bien que jamás le faltaron pretendientes.- rio.- como seguramente no te faltarán a ti. ¿Por que no le preguntas a tu abuelo?.-

-El jamás habla de ella...- comente con disgusto.

-Le duele Nessy.. le duele.- susurro triztemente.

Charlie... si no lo conociera mejor, no me lo creéria. Detrás de esa coraza de piedra estaba el corazón más calido del mundo. Lo que me dolía era que no lo podría proteger. Hacía unos 14 años que ella se había ido... lo recuerdo tan poco que aveces pienso que es mentira. Era una noche fría y tormentosa... llena de furiosos relampagos. Esa noche me habían dejado con el abuelo... la única imagen en mi cabeza que los encapsula... era una donde solo veía sus sombras... todos estaba allí.. mis abuelos Esme y Carlise.. mis tios y mis padres. Mi madre estaba totalmente fria, lo pude sentir en su beso... luego de el no supe nada mas.. era tan vaga su existencia. Muy pocas cosas me conto Charlie, y cada vez que lo hacía sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas. Ellos se habían separado del grupo... iban camino a Phoenix, cuando un camion se les vino encima... solo quedaron los vestiguios del volvo plateado, y sus cuerpos irreconocibles... y claro, una niña de dos años sin padres.

-¿Y papá?...

-A el lo conocí aún menos... pero Ness... si algo te puedo asegurar es que si hubo alguien antes... el amor que nacio entre ellos lo borró todo.-

-¿Como.. como sabes, cuando es amor?.- indague.

-¿Mi chiquita siente algo por alguien?.- pregunto la abuela Sue.

-No... em, bueno, no lo sé.- ella volteo a verme.- Es solo que apenas los conocí, y no dejó de pensar en ellos.- respondi sinceramente.

-"Ellos".- conceptualizo.

-Si... ellos... y ahora Chris esta molesto por eso.- suspiré al recordarlo todo.

-No debería...

-¡Lo se!.- dije como si aquello fuera la cosa más logica del mundo.

-¿Quienes son los afortunados?.- dude un poco en decirle. Pero el que no los conocíera me animo a contarle.

-William Knighley y Jacob... Jacob no se su apellido.. creo que no lo menciono, pero quizá tu puedas conocerlo... es un quilite.- la abuela Sue se quedo muda ¿trataba de recordar quien era?.- lo conocí esta tarde, estaba con una compañera de curso... Claire Young ¿les conoces abuelita?.

-No... no se quien es.- contestó secamente. Mi intuición me indico que ella mentía, pues como sabía ella era un libro abierto... y podía leer claramente sus ojos en este momento. Mostraban una extrañana mezcla de fascinación, miedo, confusión... .- William.. ¿quien es el?.- Pregunto de pronto.

-Es un alumno de intercambio.- ella sonrio, al menos de nombre... le agradaba más.- Es increiblemente apuesto.- Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Que aquella fascinación hacía el, saliera de mis labios le fascinaba.

-Y a ti ¿cuál te gusta más?.- prestó una seria atensión a mi respuesta.

-Ammm... los dos me gustan de formas muy diferentes, William me atrae mucho, es apuesto, encantador, tiene algo más profundo... pero no se que es, Jacob me parece familiar y me atonto al verlo.. si tuviera que eleguir a alguno.. elegiria a..- la abuela presto una total atensión.- William... creo... va en mis instituto, y es de mi edad... Jacob es demasiado grande para mí.

-Sabía respuesta.- refuto ella.

¿Pero era mi respuesta?. Despues de tomarme mi cocoa caliente llegó el abuelo Charlie y yo volvi a ser Carlie para la abuela. Cenamos algo ligero y luego me fuí a la cama. No estaba cansada, pero quería estar sola... mi reflexión anterior tenia razón... Jacob tenía quiza once años o más que yo... no consideraba si tenía una relación o algo... además a mi los hombres mayores me daban miedo. William por su parte era un chico de mi edad, con el que seguramente tedría mas contacto... ¿pero, y aquella chica?, ¿era su novia?.. ¿y si todo estaba perdido?... Y yo quebrandome la cabeza por esos dos. Cerré los ojos y con suerte, y con mucha suerte dormi a la primera...

Aquella mañana, al contrario del día anterior fue soleada... uno de esos pocos días en Forks que no ahí niebla ni amenaza de lluvia. Y que todos solemos disfrutar muy bien. Tome una ropa muy ligera del closet... un bluson verde que había comprado en Port Angels por recomendación de Rory, y que por lo tanto era muy femenino. Estaba indecisa, con respecto a la prenda que llevaría debajo... ¿un short?, o ¿unos jeans?. No se que me pasaba por la cabeza aquel día, pero saque el short de mesclilla y deje los jeans en su lugar. ¿me estaba arreglando más de lo usual?, calce mis sandalias empedradas y por primera vez en meses coloque un poco de lipstick transparente en mis labios. Todo esto no era algo exagerado, al menos eso creía yo. Solo quería llamar su atención... la atensión de william, y así... quizá olvidaría a Jacob.. o biseversa. Si no pues a cualquier otro, mi felicidad no podía depender de ellos... Esta vez baje con detenimiento las escalera, hoy no iba a negarme a desayunar; era mi pequeño y personal agradecimiento a la abuela Sue.

-¡Que linda que estas!.- exclamó la abuela atrayendo la atensión del abuelo con tal comentario.

-Gracias...- me sonrojé. El abuelo seguia mirandome, no entendía del todo su expresión.

-¿Quieres desayunar?.- preguntó como todos los días.

-Si.- aquella frase fué como musica para sus oidos. Me dirigi al comedor, recorri la silla junto al abuelo, lo bese en la mejilla y luego me sente a su lado.- Buenos días..- dije sonriente. El se quedo sin habla ante mi repentino saludo. Tome un vaso y me servi un poco de jugo, el cuál no dude en llevar a mi boca. Una de mis muchas malas costumbres era, la gran responsable de mi sed matutina... y es que cuando me sentía prescionada o había algo que me traumaba, no paraba de hablar de ello en la madrugada. Por suerte jamás se entendía lo que decía.

-Aqui tienes...- la abuela me había arrimado un plato con dos hotcakes.

-¡Gracías!.- tararee. Charlie volteo la hoja de su periodico, mientras me miraba de reojo. Parecía que quería comenzar "alguna" conversación que le incomodaba. Sacudio la cabeza para luego abandonar el pedazo de papel al lado de su propio desayuno.

-Tu abuela...- comenzo Charlie ya más dispuesto.- ella me conto ayer, de... ¿como era que se llamaban?... Jacob y...

-William...- complete. Contrariada por la violacion de nuestro casi "secreto".

-Eso, Jacob y William... no conosco este último Bell...- en aquel instante paro, ¿me iba a decir bella?.- ..Carlie.- completo apenado.- pero si conosco a Jacob... Jacob, fué "amigo" de tu madre... ambos se separaron cuando ella decidio quedarse con Edward. Desde entonces ha andado en malas compañías... no sería bueno que lo trataras.- Su aspecto a primera vista, era exactamente el de un chico malo y muy picaro, en eso no podía llevarle la contraria al abuelo.

-Lo que quieras abuelo...- dije para despues llevarme a la boca un trozo de hotcake.

-Otra cosa Carlie... me gustaría conocer a William... creo que a tu abuela le agrado.-

-No es que seamos novios ni nada parecido.- comente.- ni siquiera lo conosco...

-Ah... yo creía que...- expreso complacido. Era todo lo que quería oir. Pasamos el resto del desayuno cuchareando nuestro propio plato. Le pedi... para su sorpresa que me llevara al instituto, a lo cuál accedio inmediatamente. No quería encontrarme con Mike Newton.. ni con su incesante mirada, no hoy... no almenos que todo este resuelto. Prefería, muy extrañamente, este tipo de humillación... subí al auto y recorri unos diez minutos en completo silencio. Así era Charlie, y así lo prefería en asuntos como este. Por suerte aún era temprano y no había muchos estudiantes afuera del instituto. Paro en seco, casí frente a la puerta. Apago el motor y espero mi descenso.

-Te ves muy linda...- expreso al momento que sali del auto. Aquello era un gran cumplido.

-Gracías abuelo...- le dedique una sonrisa. El se marcho y yo algo desidida, fui a una banca que daba al estacionamiento. Las mirada se hicieron presentes nuevamente, pero estas eran mas del tipo "alagador". Seguro era por mi conjunto perfectamente combinado... o por mi cabello admirablemente reluciente... o espera.. lo se.. era de esperar... el extraño efecto luminoso que producia mi piel en días como este. Era como el sol.. muy bien recibido en Forks... tanto que sentía que esa luminosidad me confería la confianza que en todos los demás días nublados no tenía. Muchos me saludaron como si me conociera de antes, otros solo me conferian miradas. A los cinco minutos de mi llegada, vi al sedan negro entrando por la puerta del estacionamiento. Lo segui hasta su lugar de aparcamiento, espera a que saliera el conductor y comencé a preparar mi monologo interno. Parecía despreocupado, y me miraba con ternura... que bipolar era...

-Wow... hermosa.- exclamo al mirarme. Yo me quede muda.. ¿no estaba molesto conmigo?. Se hacerco a mi y luego me abrazo.- lo siento.- susurro en mi oido.- es que no puedo entender la realidad, que tu no eres ni serás más que mi amiga... no volvere a hacer nada parecido.- aquella voz era la más sincera que hubiera oído en mi vida... estaba conciente del trabajo que había conllevado esta conversion... ¿se lo debía a mi amiga?.- ¿estas sorprendida?.- dijo al soltarme y ver mi rostro.

-Un poco... realmente... bastante

-¿amigos?.- pregunto el.

-¡Amigos!.- exclame yo. Aquella era la único clase que tomabamos juntos. No tuvimos prisa al entrar, el no se molesto por nuestra lentitud al contrario parecío disfrutar cada minuto. Al introducirme a la habitación mire a todos los rostros que tomaban clase conmigo de arriba a bajo... esperaba que uno de ellos fuera william... pero no lo pude encontrar. No fué si no hasta el tercer periodo que me convenci de que solo lo vería en el receso.. pero ni aún allí lo pude localizar. Se había desvanecido. ¿apenas su segundo día y ya había faltado?. Ni siquiera lograba reconocer a los otros dos alumnos que estaban con el en la cafetería.

-No vino..- comento Rory.- Tomaba una clase conmigo esta mañana y no se presento.

-¿no vino?, ¿quien?.- pregunte inocentemente. Ella me vio con un rostro incredulo.

-Ambas sabemos de quien hablamos.- Si Sue hubiera sido mi abuela en el aspecto genetico, sabría a quien atribuirle este mal. Y es que yo era más transparente que la superficie de un vidrio. Mire subitamente la fila del almuerzo y celebre que Chris aún estuviera en ella. Mi subconciente no estaba preparado para declararle aún ciertas cosas.

-Me conoces mejor que nadie.- contesté.- prometeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

-No lo hare, lo sabes pero... será más facil para los demás descubrirlo con tu actitud.-

-Oye. Ni siquiera se si.. olvidalo. No le tomes mucha importancia.- masculle.

-Esta bien... como tú quiera.- recalco. Me había mostrado grocera y no sabía como remediar mi mala actitud. Es que todo esto lo consideraba tan mío, que no quería que nadie mas lo supiera. ¡Pero ella era mi mejor amiga!. La única. Y aún así me apenaba.. no, me reusaba a que supiera que aquella incesante mirada era para william... y más aún me avergonzaba que reconociera una veta de amor que surgia en mi corazon y que era nada más y nada menos para ¿Jacob?. ¡Que día mas largo!... jamás pense que estaría sujeta a la ausencia de alguien, y que incluso mi felicidad estaría amarrada a el "si".. "no" y al mas simple suspiro de una figura humana. Si ayer había sido todo un sufrimiento, hoy me sentía peor.. aparte de esta melancolía sentía un gran vacio en mí. Un vacío provocado por su ausencia. ¿Qué me había dado? ¿Droga?. Despues de aquel largo día de escuela, fuímos a despejarnos un poco, vagamos por Forks un rato.. y el otro tanto hicimos planes a monton. Aún quería ir a La Push... sentir la suave arena y librarme de este molesto malestar de cuello que ahora me mantenía ocupada. Fué entonces cuando lo ví entrar... Eran las cinco aproximadamente, hacía buen rato habíamos escogido ese lugar para comer, diez minutos habíamos perdido en decidirnos... y unos veinte minutos más se habían ido en la preparación. Total... llebabamos una media hora sentados, divagando y sin hacer nada.. cuando levante mi rostro y vi a los inconfundibles jovenes quiles ingresar en el lugar, un shock de emociones recorrio todo mi cuerpo. Eran si no mal recuerdo cinco personas... dos chicas y tres hombres. Al principio no nos reconocieron, pero un saludo sincero de parte de Claire, nos dio a entender que nuestra prescencia no era desconocida. Se sentaron al otro lado de nuestra mesa.. en una esquina bien iluminada. El mesero se les acerco y cada uno parecio ordenar. El constante jugueteo de manos y gestos entre Jacob y la chica mayor rompio mis esperanzas... ¿tambien tenía novia?. Desvie mi mirada y comence a prestar atención a mi poco y reducido circulo, que ya había comenzado a comer.

-Deja...- rete a Chris quien se divertía robando mis papas a la francesa.-Tonto... son mías.- Mientras interpretabamos aquel monologo, una nueva acompañante se nos únio. Era Claire, mi compañera de Quimica, que no hacía más que venir a saludarnos mas de cerca.

-Hola...- musito timidamente. Más parecía que se acercaba a nosotros por compromiso que por simple cortesía. Los tres la saludamos y la invitamos a centarse un rato, a lo cual ella accedio.

-No creí que te gustara este lugar...- dijo Rory.

-Si... algo, es que no ahí mucho que escoger en Forks y menos aún en la reserva.- comento sinceramente.

-¿sigue en pie lo de La Push?.- indago Chris...-

-Si, claro... cuando ustedes quieran..- sonrio.-Oye.. Carlie..- parecía indecisa.- ¿no quieres ir a mi mesa?.. quisiera presentarte a unos amigos..- Si no hubiera estado tan segura de la "relacion" entre aquellos dos, seguramente pensaría que todo aquello había sido solo un ansuelo.

-Si.. ¿por que no?.-

-¿Solo a Carlie?.- pregunto Chris, más preocupado por si que por mi.

-No, tambien ustedes pueden venir.- Eso había sonado más a cortesía que a invitación. Sin embargo, y quiza para protegerme tomaron su comida y me siguieron a la mesa de los jovenes Quiles. Uno de los tres hombres, el más joven arrimo algunas sillas a la mesa.. donde nos sentamos placenteramente. Recorri con mi mirada cada uno de sus rostros, al igual que ellos lo hicieron conmigo. Nadie hablo durante unos minutos, su aspecto "muy" intimidador nos dejo mudos. Y es que no era para menos... ver tres chicos, musculosos.. con pinta de rebeldes.. de unos dos metros de altura.. y sumamente extraños provocaba esta reacción a cualquiera.

-Lo.. lo siento mucho... olvide cual era el objetivo de esto.- rio Claire, mostrando su perfecta dentadura.- Jacob.. Quil ya conocen a Carlie, Christopher y Lorelay... ellos son mis "primos" Seth y Leah.- Todos nos saludamos inconcientemente.

-¿Todos viven en la reserva?.- pregunte tontamente.

-Si..- contesto Claire.

-Genial... - exclame. Todos permanecíamos en silencio aún, quiza ellos tambien nos temían.. trate de sacar algún tema, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de que pudiera interesar a Claire y a su grupo. No quería referirme a solo uno en concreto. Esto era una perdida de tiempo. Al recorre por enesima vez mi cabeza, y no ver nada bueno que soltar me di por vencida y me uni al silencio unanime. La mesera llego enseguida con las ordenes de nuestros acompañantes. ¡Era demasiada comida!, ahora comprendia el por que eran así de impresionantes fisicamente.

-Carlie.. ¿tienes novio?.- pregunto Claire repentinamente. Yo quede en Sock... sus preguntas se estaban hacíendo personalmenta a mi.

-No...- susurre

-.. entonces ¿tampoco te gusta alguien?.- miradas, oh miradas... ¿por que siempre las sentía?. Y no es que solo Jacob me miraba, tambien lo hacían Seth y Leah.

-Bueno.. no..- respondi insegura. Jacob parecío reir un poco.-¿Por que?

-No... nada, es solo que eres una chica muy linda, y yo creí que...-

-Ya veo, no te preocupes.- la disculpe. Había algo que quería preguntar... pero no me animaba en lo más minimo.. Quería saber que había ocurrido entre mi madre y Jacob.. ¿por que se habían separado?. Pero le veía tan distante, tan seco que no me atrevi a soltarle ni una sola palabra, parecía evitarme. La campanilla de la puerta se abrio y nuevos clientes ingresaron al local. Nuestros nuevos conocidos se tenzaron al ver a los recien llegados. Cosa que provoco que los tres voltearamos a ver. Era nada más y nada menos que William y su sequito. Que al momento de entrar y vernos sentados, no dudo en dedicarme una mirada, tras la cual me sonrojé..- que chico más coqueto.- pensé.

-Mira quien llego...- comento irnonicamente la castaña. Los demás centraron su atención en este comentario. Yo me puse totalmente roja... me sentía descubierta. Jacob, Seth, Leah, Quil, Claire e incluso Chris se percataron de mis pensamientos. Es que cuando tenía un pensamiento importante, parecía que los demás no podían oir nada mas...

-¿Tenemos nuevos "amigos?.- indago Leah mostrando así por primera vez su voz. La apariencia fisica de Leah no disernía de la de sus compañeros. Era una chica algo alta, de piel cobriza y cabello arrebatadoramente negro. No era elegante ni muy femenina... la jusgaría más bien algo tosca en sus movimientos. Pero era hermosa... realmente hermosa.

-Si...- comento timidamente Claire.- no deben de tener mucho en el pueblo.

-Espero que no busquen problemas.- gruño Jacob, olvidando nuestra prescencia.

-Si los buscan.. nos encontraran.- rio ironicamente Quil.

-Pues a mi me gustaría conocerlos..- dijo Seth..el más joven.

-La chica...- repuso Leah.- es diferente, no es como ellos...- de eso yo no me había percatado.

-Quiza sea su...- Quil interrumpio su frase. Al fín habían visto a los tres adolescentes sentados frente a ellos, escuchando su conversación sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que decían. Casí podría jurar que aquello era toda una pelicula comica.

-¡Vaya! que tarde es..- dijo Rory sacandose esa frase de la manga.- ya debería estar en casa.- ¿Nos vamos?.- nos miro suplicante.

-Si..- respondi tambien algo cansada.

-Nos gusto conocerlos...- dijo ella mirando a los chicos.

-Quiza nos encontremos en otra ocasion.- musite. Jacob me miraba con ternura... su "negacion" a verme había sedido. Y yo lo agradecía. De alguna manera... las fascetas de ese chico eran tantas y tan interesante para mi... que no me tome muy enserio las restricciones de Charlie. Debía haber algo más en aquella vieja historia.. no es que hubiera sesado mi temor hacía los hombres mayores... aún le temía a esa parte. Pero quería dejarme llevar por este deseo interior.. yo sabía que me estaba perdiendo de algo. Chris pidio la cuenta, estabamos a punto de salir del establecimiento cuando una mano "helada" detuvo mi paso. Era william... que se había dejado su grupo solo para detenerme. La tensión aumento en la mesa de Jacob, cosa que me parecio muy extraña...

-Cullen...- su voz parecía casi un susurro.- no podía dejarte ir.. sin decirte lo bien que te vez..-

-Gra.. gracias.- me sonrojé.-Tu.. tu tambien luces muy bien.- sus dos compañeros pronto se nos acercaron.- "la chica es diferente, no es como ellos"... había dicho Leah... era bonita, pero no tenía esas caracteristicas generales que tanto relucian en los dos jovenes... era pelirroja.. si, pero sus ojos eran verde aceituna.

-Vamonos de aqui... ahi perros en el ambiente.- dijo el de cabello negro.

-¿No tenías hambre Amelie?.- pregunto suavemente william. Ella nego con la cabeza.- ¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa?.- se dirigio a mi.

-No...-

-Si... si quiere.- interrumpio Rory.- Lo siento, te hiba a decir... es que necesito que Chris me ayude a mover cosas del garage... ¿te molesta?.- sabía muy bien que aquello era una mentira. La castaña estaba haciendo todo esto, solo por la conversación que habíamos tenido en la cafetería esta mañana.

-Bueno...-

-Entonces... vamos.- Salimos del restaurante, sin que "el" dejara de tomar mi brazo. Me sentía como una niña.. que podía perderse en cualquier momento. Cosas de lo más extrañas sucedieron en aquel instante. El silencio de Chris me atemorizo... ¿tanto se había hecho a la idea de dejarme?, en un momento se marcho en su sedan negro... se le veía triste y contrariado, pero no dijo nada. Despues de su partida, un grupo más se interpuso entre nosotros. Eran los Quilites... ambos grupos se miraban unos a otros. Estaba muy confundida... ¿por que tanto odio?, si ni siquiera se conocían... Jacob dio un paso adelante y se puso frente a William. Los demás tomaban una posición en guardia.

-Que olor mas repugnante...- comenzó Jacob. Yo no le veía nada a su olor... a mi en lo personal me parecía apetecible.

-Esta ciudad esta llena perros...- solto el de cabello negro, del cuál no sabía su nombre.

-Basta Rob..- le calmo william.-No entiendo cual es tu problema... no nos hemos metido con ustedes.-

-Claro que lo han hecho... se han metido con algo que me pertenece.- explayo Jacob.

-No tiene tu nombre grabado... cualquiera lo puede tomar.- Aquella conversación iba más alla de lo que yo podía comprender. Por lo tanto y presa aun por la fría mano de william me vi limitada a permanecer tras este. No podía ver más que las reacciones de unos cuantos.-Vamonos..- la inersia me hizo caminar a unos centrimetros tras el, en nuestra marcha volteé para atras... y lo que vi, me provoco cierto temor.. ¿a donde iba?, ¿que dejaba?. Me sentía como en un ocaso... la luz se estaba llendo, y comenzaba a predominar la oscuridad. De repente, todo era tan diferente, nuevos sentimientos crecian dentro de mi, una falta de identidad me inundaba el corazón, era de aqui, de alla y de ningun lado... y lo peor de todo era... que se sentía bien estar en la oscuridad. Baje de su reluciente auto deportivo... me despedi y luego se fue. Su insistencia de llevarme a casa, sin duda me demostraba que tenía interes en mi. La insistencia de Jacob en pelear con el... un desconocido.. justo frente a su galanteo demostraba que tambien Jacob sentía algo por mí. Sacudi mi cabeza.. y con cierta lentitud entre a casa. Charlie ya estaba en ella. Abri la puerta con brusquedad, y apenada descubri que teníamos visitas. Estas se sobresaltaron ante mi presencia.

-Lo.. lo siento..- tartamudee a los desconocidos. Ellos volvieron a sentarse, en la punta del sillon y me dedicaron una fuerte e intensa mirada.-me voy a mi habitación.. no me siento muy bien- Los vi borrosamente, apenas y descubri que eran un hombre y una mujer... el era rubio, alto y muy palido ella era de cabello negro, delgada, fragil y pequeña.. los dos desconocidos parecían preocupados... hablaron con Charlie en palabras ininteligibles a mi partida y no supe nada más. Lo último que recuerdo... es que llegue a la cama y me deje caer en medio de esta debilidad...

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Primero mis respuestas a los reviews! ^^

Renesmess: agradesco que hayas inaugurado! ^^ buena manera de comenzar ^o^.. espero que ya le entiendas un poco más.

kithyCopher: wow! que observadora! pero no puedo decir mucho... de quien es o que hace alli... si no arruinaría la sorpresa.. peroo gracías! almenos descubro que alguien esta leyendo entre lineas..

cbrochero: Jaja que alegría... mis fics siempre son confusos.. pero hasta el momento le estan entendiendo, pero me gusta confundir.. pues si, estoy tomando una descisión... quien terminara con renessmes.. es que ninguno me convence... y con respecto a lo de la muerte de bella y edward... mmm quien sabe... almenos en este capitulo ya explique "como murieron" ¿lo crees?.

Ahora si mis notas... fue muy dificil armar este segundo episodio... avance comodamente la primera parte.. y luego dije ¿que pongo en el medio?... y claro el final que tambien ya lo tenía. Nuevamente surgen preguntas al termino de este cap.. ¿quienes son los extraños visitantes?, ¿por que se siente tan mal renessmes?, ¿que leah y seth no son hijo de sue?, ¿que sucedio alli?... por el momento no se cuales interrogantes se contestaran en el siguiente capitulo.. pero esperenlo. Ahora me voy dando cuenta de que ya existe un fic con el nombre OCASO".. pero no puedo cambiarlo, justamente por que mi historia tiene que ver mucho con el titulo... Renessmes esta pasando un periodo en el cual la luz y las respuestas se estan desvaneciendo... donde toda su vida penso que era humana.. ¿como?, ¿por que? no lo se... pero al terminar el ocaso.. justo en medio del ocaso descubrira quien es realmente. espero sus comentarios, criticas, chismes, correcciones... (tengo mala ortografía), lo que sea... el chiste es que vea que esto parece funcionar..

* * *


	4. CAPITULO 3

* * *

**Capitulo 3: **

**"La profesora de Quimica"**

Una sola persona, no puede percatarse de todas las cosas que suceden a su alrededor. Este era mi caso, un eclipse tapaba por completo mi visión y yo no hacía nada por evitarlo… más bien me sentaba y esperaba a que me rodeara totalmente con sus densas alas negras. Mis sueños nunca habían sido "claros", siempre estaban envueltos en neblina, misterio y oscuridad. Hoy me sentía especialmente vulnerable…

Había una niña, una pequeña niña sentada sobre la densa nieve.. era tan blanca como la propia ventisca, como una muñeca.. eso parecía. Su cabello era rulo, hermosamente recogido por un listón de seda rojo, el cuál combinaba con su perfecto y frágil vestido aterciopelado color vino, solo podía ver su espalda... pero aquella "curiosidad" mía, me empujó a caminar a su encuentro. A cada paso que daba, el frio hielo rechinaba bajo mis pies. Ella volteo al notar mi presencia... yo quede en shock al verla. Sus ojos eran dos negros ónix, tenían en su interior.. un escalofriante tono rojizo, sus labios y barbilla estaban manchados de sangre... un pequeño animal, probablemente un conejo llacía desfigurado en sus piernas.

Todos mis sueños tenían un elemento clave... "SANGRE"

Al despertarme aquella mañana, descubrí con sorpresa... que aún llevaba la ropa del día anterior. Había subido tan afectada anoche, que no me había percatado de nada más. Ese día, no sentía tampoco "el glamour" ni la seguridad, ni nada que se le relacionase, en cambio me percibía insegura, débil y sumamente vacía. Me quite aquella vestimenta y la substituí por una más cómoda, un suéter azul y unos jeans grises. Baje los escalones con inmensa lentitud. ¿Cuál sería mi excusa el día de hoy?, ¿Estarían en casa aquellos extraños visitantes?. Doble hacía la cocina.. mi sorpresa fue enorme, la escena familiar de todos los días estaba ausente. Ni Charlie ni Sue se encontraban en casa, corrí hasta la puerta de entrada... sus abrigos tampoco estaban... ¿Qué había ocurrido?. Aquello era de lo más extraño...

Me apresure a ponerme mi propio abrigo... a tomar mi mochila y a cerrar con llave la puerta principal. Por mucho que quisiera quedarme a averiguar las cosas.. no podía, debía ir a la escuela. Deslicé por debajo del tapete de entrada el par de llaves.. y me levante bruscamente.

-William..- musite avergonada al descubrirlo aparcado frente a mi casa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- el rubio sonrió ante mi desconcierto. Sacudí la cabeza ¿Era un sueño?. Últimamente todo me parecía tan extraño... ¿que rayos estaba haciendo allí?

-Pase a buscarte...- comento él con sinceridad.

-No era necesario.- dije al acercarme.- No te hubieras molestado.

-Cullen.. -comenzó.- ayer te vi tan..- Él seguía llamándome por mi apellido, cosa que me desilucionaba un poco, demostraba pues que aún no me ganaba su confianza.. y que no era más que su compañera de clases.. Su rostro pareció lleno de dolor al decir la última frase.

-¿Como?.- pregunte confundida.

-Débil...- respondió.- estabas más pálida de lo usual.. ¿te alimentas bien?, ¿estas enferma?.

-Em... sí, si a lo primero y no a lo segundo.- mentí. Ahora podía comprender su preocupación, y no era nada especial lo que la empujaba. Ese descubrimiento me entriztecia.

-Entonces... ¿me dejarás llevarte?.- indago.

-Bueno, ya que te has tomado la molestia de venir hasta acá... ¿por que no?.- Creo que no esperaba aquella respuesta, pues pareció sorprendido. Abrió la puerta de su coche, un deportivo color vino.. quizá uno de esos autos italianos que desconosco, tome asiento inersicamente. Era un auto novedoso... desconocía la función de la mayor parte de los controles, era toda una suerte que una loca conductora como yo no estuviera suelta por las calles de Forks, sonreí ante mi imagen desquisiada. William dio la vuelta más rápido de lo que esperaba, en un instante se encontraba a mi lado, listo para conducir... Cerré mis ojos al momento del arranque, se sentía tan bien... tan ligero... como volar. No importaba a donde nos dirigíamos, lo único que pedía era no parar nunca más. Este era mi pequeño momento de libertad.

-Cullen..- interrumpió William

-¿He?.- abri mis ojos color chocolate.

-Nada... sigue haciéndolo.- fijo su vista en el desolado camino, arrepentido de su intromisión. Cerré los ojos una vez más, ahora me percataba de lo cansada que me sentía... era un agotamiento que no se quitaba con nada, y que solo parecía incrementarse. ¿sería solo presión?.. no lo se... ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de averiguar que era aquello o esto.. era como si se me estuviera acabando la vida. Siempre que terminaba pensando en mi, en como era.. en que me pasaba, una gran interrogante me invadia... y eso, implicaba gastar energia que ahora no tenía. Urgue entre mis recuerdos... no pretendía irme así de callada durante todo el camino... repentinamente recorde sus ojos... ¿estaría bien comenzar por ellos?.. ¿pero que le díria?.. ¿que era una mentira?.. ¡que todo en el me intriga!.. ¿no pensará que soy una entrometida?.. mientras que me peleaba conmigo misma, mis labios hicieron de lo suyo.

-Te mentí...- vaya... no dejaba de ser una persona que no podía ocultar sus pensamientos más profundos.- ...ya antes había visto unos ojos como los tuyos.- El rió demostrándome así que ya lo sabía.

-Tu alma es tan transparente.- musito.

-La tuya es tan... imperceptible.- Ataque. Aún no conocía su verdadero carácter, ¿coqueto?, ¿dulce?, ¿retador?, ¿misterioso?... una persona no puede tener todo, pero si esconder mucho... Casi no sabía nada de él.

-Lo es... no tengo alma.- se mofó. Le mire fríamente ¿tomaba a burla mi comentario?.- si la tuviera, tendría principios y no me acercaría a ti.

-¿Principios? Hablas como si acercarse a mi fuera malo...-

-Lo es... rompo las reglas.. cuando tu ya perteneces a otro.- mi confusión fué total. Pero lo dijo con tal tono ironico.. que debi enojarme seriamente.

-Yo.. yo, no le pertenezco a nadie...- contesté inmediatamente.

-Pues díselo a tu "amigo".- Aunque no fuera tan obvio, aquel comentario me hizo pensar en Jacob... si bien no era precisamente mi amigo, la pelea anterior así me lo indicaba. Pero ¿Que hice que le permitió pensar así?. Yo ni siquiera me pertenezco a mi misma.

-Jacob no es mi amigo.- musite. El pareció satisfecho. Era tan fácil ser sincera con él. Pronto nos vimos llegando a la puerta del instituto.. el viaje había terminado, y yo lamentaba eso.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?.- indago mientras me bajaba del auto. Aquello me tomo por sorpresa.

-Si… iré a comprar algunas cosas para el campamento de La Push.

-¿Campamento escolar?.- pregunto.

-No.. iré con mis amigos.-

-¿Y por la noche?.-

-Estoy libre…- respondí.

-¿Entonces puedo verte de nuevo está noche?.-

-Si…- afirme sonriente. Aquel chico me atraía profundamente… me hacía perder la cordura.. me hacía parecer una total y profunda desquiciada.- Cre.. creo que tengo que irme.-comencé a caminar luego de esto, dejando atrás su "mirada"… su irresistible presencia. Hoy, fue un día muy similar al primero de esta semana… era miércoles.. apenas… pero aún así, sentía que había pasado más en estos dos días, ¡mucho más!, que en toda mi vida. Aún no había llegado el profesor Varner.. estaba de suerte, me introduje al interior del aula y tome asiento en el lugar que en la clase anterior me había negado a ocupar. Mis dos amigos ya estaban sentados. El chico apenas y volteo a verme, estaba demasiado concentrado en los ejercicios de tarea. La castaña en cambio me saludo con una sonrisa.

-¡Qué cara de felicidad tienes!.- comento sorprendida.-… ¿no me debes… un "gracias", un "Rory eres la mejor".. ¿o algo así?.- me quede boquiabierta,.- wow.. eso lo dice todo.. ¿te dejó sin palabras?.. pues.. ¿A dónde fueron?,¿que te dijo?.-

-Solo me llevo a casa.- retuve el torrente de preguntas.

-¿Y te dejó así de atontada con eso?.- creo que podía imaginar en aquel momento la cara que tenía.

-Yo.. yo no lo se.- El profesor Varner entro de repente, propiciando una congestión masiva de alumnos en la puerta del salón, que trataban de entrar después de él. Eso me salvó nuevamente. Por que en realidad no lo sabía… ¿solo eso? Digo… ¿con solo dejarme a la puerta de mi casa me había hecho tan feliz?.. sería mejor que no le comentara lo de está mañana.. si no comenzaría a sacar conclusiones equivocadas.

-Sus copias..- exclamó el profesor mientras hurgaba en su viejo libro.- ¿Retrasado de nuevo?..- todos volteamos inersicamente a la puerta.- Pase… y que no se vuelva a repetir.- su aparente aire despreocupado me hizo reír, ¿se las había ingeniado para entrar luego del profesor de trigonometría?.. no me explico entonces como pudo llegar más tarde que yo.. si el mismo me había traído.- Segundo ejercicio inciso b… ¿Quién tuvo problemas para resolverlo?.- Tomó asiento no muy lejos de mi… entonces mi mente, totalmente cautivada se fijo en él durante la próxima hora.. sin prestar atención alguna a lo que el acalorado maestro Varner decía.

-Nos vemos en el descanso..- me despedí de mis amigos al terminar la clase. Estaban tan absortor en el nuevo tema, que apenas y notaron mi partida. Chris voteo a verme en señal de despedida... mientras que Rory apenas alzó la mano izquierda afirmando que había escuchado. ¿Puedo tener amigos más cariñosos?. Justamente salía del aula para aventurar sola al pasillo cuando una mano helada contuvo mi paso. Volteé totalmente contrariada.. digo.. yo pensaba que ya se había ido.

-¿Te acompaño?.- indago el rubio.

-S..si.- conteste. Jamás podía hablarle descentemente, mi voz se quebraba muy rápido con solo saber que mis palabras eran para él, muy contrario al primer día... ¿De cuando aca se sentía tan bien estar a su lado?, ¿De cuando aca.. comenzaba a sentirme tan atada a él?.. es como si una fuerza superior a mi, me impidiera alejarme tan solo un milimetro.. de su prescencia. Las miradas curiosas no se contuvieron a mi paso... o al de él. En ese instante me considere la chica más envidiada del instituto, no era una simple suposición.. ni nada parecido, era una realidad... una verdad reflejada en los ojos de cada una de las chicas que pasabamos de largo. Tener su "atensión" fija en mí, me llenaba de total satisfacción, y me hacía creer ingenuamente... que estaba en mi propio cuento de adas. Al llegar a la puerta del aula, me arrincono en la pared, indicandome entonces que no se iría hasta verme metida tomando clases. Coloco su brazo derecho contra el edificio... surcó su dedo niveo por su frente empujando así algunos de sus dorados mechones por detras del oido.

-¿Quien era?.- indago el rubio.- ¿a quien te recuerdan mis ojos?.- yo vacile un poco... ¿que se supone que debería contestarle?

-...mi padre..- musité. Al decir todo esto, una parte de mi se sintió liberada, mientras que la otra se sintio angustiada. La primera, siempre retraida, nunca extrovertida.. evitaba la mayor parte de su vida. La segunda, temerosa... estaba confundida, ¿por que me provocaba tanta confianza un desconocido?... -de todos modos es extraño.. digo, aparte de ustedes dos.. de mis abuelos paternos y mis tíos... jamás había visto a personas con ese tono de ojos en particular.

-¿Nunca?.- pareció incredulo.

-Nunca...- respondi segura. Aquellos ojos color Onix, tenían un delicado color vino en su interior... esa era una cualidad que ya había notado, y que había juzgado como un "efecto de luz".. Pero... ¿que era realmente?.

-Adelante... pregunta.- aquella frase me había asustado tremendamente. ¿lo había notado?, ¿había hablado en voz alta?.

-¿me.. me escuchaste?.- tartamudee

-No... ¿acaso puedo leer la mente?.- rió ante aquella imposibilidad.- La manera en que te muerdes los labios, la forma en que centras tus ojos color chocolate... todo en tí te delata..-

-¿Por que siempre terminamos hablando de mi?.- pregunte con recelo.

-Adelante.. pregunta.- repitio aquella frase.

-¿De donde son tu y tus amigos?, ¿Qué tipo de aventuras "quieres vivir en Forks"?, ¿Tienes padres.. hermanos.. parientes?, ¿por que yo?.- río ante mi última interrogante.

-Pues... yo soy de londres, creo que ya antes lo había comentado. Rob es de Irlanda, y Amelie de Francia.. pero todos términamos estudiando en Gales... ammm no tengo hermanos como tal, me refiero a sanguineos.. ni parientes, ni padres.. pero tengo personas a mi lado que son eso y mucho más.. y Forks..- me miró.- La vida no es siempre sencilla "carlie".- aquella era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre.- tener experiencia en otra culturas, en otro ambiente es fundamental... quedarme en un colegio respetable, apartado del mundo.. no es prescisamente bueno...¿te convence mi respuesta?.- yo conteste afirmativamente.-Y tu...- río.- esa es una pregunta que no puedo responder.- mi mirada fué recriminatoria.- no me mires así, yo tampoco se la respuesta.- Parecía obvio... por que, yo tampoco sabía ¿por que él?.- Quizá.. por que eres bonita, lo suficiente como para tentarme.- Ahora era un mechón de mi cabello lo que el empujaba a mi oido. Al sentir su tacto frío un temblor recorrio mi cuerpo. En ese momento no nos habíamos percatado de que teníamos un expectador, que nos miraba fijamente, y que principalmente a mi me ofrecía una mirada "recriminatoria". Era Claire, que no paraba de desaprobar aquella escena, yo no entendía el por que... para mí, ver algo así sería normal... ¿que tenía de malo?. Podía notar en sus profundos ojos cafes un dejó de asco, aquel descubrimiento me impacto... ¿era mi imaginación?, ¿o ella creía tontamente que podía decirme que hacer y que no?

-Te espero en el almuerzo..- exaló con aquella voz aterciopelada y sin apartar la mirada de Claire.

-Si...- susurre un poco molesta. Lo vi alejarse a trote elegante por entre el pasillo, mientras atraía la mirada de todos. Volví mis ojos color chocolate a la causante de mi desgracía... pero ella se mostraba tan alegre e ingenua, que derrocho en mi todo sentimiento de enojo. Entramos a aula calladamente, deposite mi mochila en la mesa de laboratorio y me sente en el banco correspondiente. No pude evitar soltar un largo y contenido suspiro...

-¿Te molestaste?.- pregunto timidamente.. va, ¿como no molestarme?.. es que es de otro mundo o algo así?, ¿está loca o que...?..

-No...- conteste secamente. Y es que no quería pelear... no quería molestarme por causa de ella. Mordi mi labio para contener alguna otra palabra de la cual pudiera arrepentirme, y fije mi vista en la puerta de entrada. Creo que aquella actitud era suficiente para que entendiera entre lineas mi caracter interno. El aula estaba hecha un mar de desorden... la profesora jamás había tardado tanto.. y si seguia retrasando su legada, haría de esto una situación inaceptable. La persona que entro de sorpresa por la puerta no era ella, ni remotamente. Pero actuo como si lo fuera. Se dirigió con paso elegante y grácil al viejo escritorio de metal, posado sobre su superficie un puñado de papeles y un bolso color verde que combinaba a la perfección con su vestimenta verde esmeralda. Hurgo con cautela, mientras nosotros estábamos en silencio, entre sus fólderes.. Sacando de estos unas hojas de lista intactas. Luego, con actitud confiada se dirigió a nosotros. Todos aquellos movimientos eran perfectamente sincronizados, parecían parte de una coreografía de ballet.

-Buenos días.- nos sonrió con sus perfectos labios rojizos.- soy su nueva maestra sustituta de Química.. Elizabeth Masen.- ¿Cómo describiría sus atributos físicos?, pues… creo recordar que era por mucho una de las criaturas más bellas que jamás hubiera visto. Tenía esos rasgos que tanto me gustaban en las personas últimamente, una piel nívea, unos labios perfectamente definidos, ojos oscuramente misteriosos, un ángel en toda su extensión.. un bellísimo y perfecto ser divino.-Su maestra titular, la Sra. Davis contrajo una misteriosa enfermedad misteriosa.- una sonrisa irónica se contrajo en sus labios.- que seguramente tardara varias semanas en desaparecer… bien ¿alguna pregunta?..- nuestro silencio fue unánime.- díganme… haber..- recorrió con su dedo de porcelana la lista de alumnos.- srita.. Katy James… ¿Qué tema fue el ultimo que vieron con la sr. Davis?.- la chica se quedo muda..- ¿srita. Claire Young?.- mi compañera parecía presa del mismo trance, pero logro entablar una respuesta.

-Teoría Quántica… miss Masen.- contesto débilmente. ¿Miss?, claro… si aquella profesora sustituta era demasiado joven, no rebasaría los 25.. y eso que le estaba poniendo mucho.. si realmente fuera objetiva, descubriría con mis ojos que aquella no cumplía aun ni los 20 años.

-Gracias… srita. Young.- apunto en una agenda y luego volvió la vista a nosotros. No se por que… pero lejos de llenarme de admiración o envidia, esa mujer me producía otro efecto, uno muy extraño, uno desconocido… un dejavu. Era toda una experta en los temas, y respondía a todas las preguntas amablemente.. ¿Podía ser más perfecta?. La hora se nos fue volando, creo que todos coincidíamos en eso, pues cuando sonó la campana muchos de nosotros parecimos asombrados. Tome mi mochila, y me decidí a salir del aula… fue entonces cuando su voz me detuvo.

-Srita. Cullen.- yo voltee.

-si… ¿srita Masen?.- pregunte desconcertada.

-¿Puedo hablar un poco contigo?.- entre nuevamente al aula y me coloque a su lado.- entiendo que es… una alumna sobresaliente en arte.. ¿no es verdad?.-

-Si.. lo es.-

-Este año, me toca organizar la feria científica.. nunca antes lo he hecho.- rió.- pero este año quiero que ustedes se involucren en ella… no solo como participantes, si no también como organizadores.. ¿le importaría ayudarme a crear el diseño de los estantes, y la publicidad?.- lo decía de una forma muy dulce todo.

-Claro… cualquier cosa por ayudarla.- respondí.

-Eso era todo.. srita. Cullen.. yo le diré después todo más a detalle.. puede retirarse- dijo repetidamente perdiendo así su bondad, como si hubiera visto a algo o a alguien sin esperarlo. Voltee a la puerta y vi a Charlie.. mi abuelo observándonos…lo más extraño era, que yo no sabía que hacía allí.

-A.¿abuelo?.- este se veía excitado, casi desvanecido.. su estado era preocupante.- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿sucede algo malo?, ¿Dónde está la abuela Sue?.- ella salio detrás de él y fue a mi encuentro.-

-No es nada pequeña.- me susurró. i no era nada.. ¿Por qué esto?

-Si, no es nada…- dijo la profesora.- el jefe de policía Swan solo vino por lo de los permisos del concurso de química… supongo que tiene prisa..¿Verdad?.-

-Si… tengo cosas que hacer.- respondió él seriamente, pero con la cara descompuesta.

-Bueno querida, vamos.. Tienes que ir a tu próxima clase..- me animo la abuela.

-Esta bien…- dije de mala gana. Caminé hacía la salida, pensando aún en la extraña situación, cuando me percate de la hora… las 12:40… ¡el profesor de francés no me dejará entrar! Chillé para luego salir corriendo de la habitación. Olvide todo aquello en un instante, y mi mente se dedico a formular una excusa que me ayudará a explicar los 10 minutos perdidos. Como había predicho… el sr. Walter furioso, robo 20 minutos de mi propio descanso.. haciendo así que yo entrara cuando ya toda la "comida" descente se había terminado… hecho solo un vistaso.. y descubri que quedaban guisados de vegetales y mucha gelatina. Arrastrando casi los pies, llegue a la mesa donde acostumbraba a sentarme con mis amigos, ellos me miraron curiosamente.

-Ni preguntes…- irrumpí la palabra creciente en la mentecita de la castaña.

-No iba a preguntar..- dijo ella.- es que.. William Kightley me pregunto varias veces por ti..- comento.

-¿Por mi?.- ahora recordaba nuestra cita en el receso.. no tanto como una cita.. yo la llamaría.. umm encuentro.. reunión.. o algo así. Voltee hacía su mesa y descubrí su mirada intensa.- Ya se por que es…- le dije.- le prometí que hoy comería con él. ¿les importa?.-

-No.. adelante.- dijo ella. Pero Chris lejos de mostrarse sonriendo mostró la misma actitud errante de Charlie. Me levante de la mesa, y me dirigí a la de ellos.. estaban los tres.. yo creía que esto iba a ser un poco más.. romántico.

-Hey… yo… estaba..- tartamudeé.

-En castigo con el sr. Walter.- completo el.

-Si.- me sentí muy apenada.. seguramente terminaría creyendo que era una busca pleitos.

-Sientate…- indico él.

-Nosotros ya nos ibamos..- se precipito el de cabello negro.- vamonos Amelie..- ella le sigio fielmente sin decir nada más. Pronto se perdieron de nuestra vista, y entonces me senti invadida por el nerviosismo.. ¡estabamos solos!.. no tanto como solos solos, pero la mesa era para nosotros dos.

-¿No te apetece nada?.- indago, quiza al verme sin charola.

-No… he llegado tan tarde que la comida comestible ha desaparecido.- comente graciosamente.- y tu… ¿tampoco vas a comer nada?.-

-No… la comida de aquí no me gusta.- dijo sinceramente.- pero no despreciaras mi invitación a cenar ¿verdad?.- aquel comentario hacía referencia a nuestra "cita" de esa misma noche.

-No…- le dije.- a propósito.. ¿A dónde vamos?

-Sorpresa.- rió.- pero debo adjuntar que es un lugar maravilloso.

-¿En Forsk?.-

-No subestimes a Forks.. tiene más lugares mágicos y misteriosos de lo que crees.- yo reí, si los tenía los desconocía totalmente.

-Tus.. amigos se fueron… ¿molestos?.- comencé.

-No.. les agradas bastante.. es solo que Rob pensó que era mejor dejarnos solos…-

-Ah..- era bueno descubrir aquello… pero no parecía que les "agradara" tanto como William afirmaba.

-Aún nos vigila tu "halcón Quil".- me susurró al oído.. no se si supondría el fuerte escalofrío que recorría mi piel cada vez que se me acercaba, pero su rostro parecía exitado cada vez que lo hacía. Yo voltee mecánicamente, y vi, tal como él… a Claire viendonos.

-Quizás le gustas..- bromeé.

-¿Verdad?.- rio el.- yo al contrario creo que no le caigo nada bien.- yo también lo creía así, tan solo verle los ojos le delataba.

-Si nos ponemos en esa situación.. yo veo más de un "halcón" observándonos…- señale.

-Pero ninguno de ellos es más hermoso que tu..- al terminar de decir aquello sus labios se precipitaron a mis mejillas y les estamparon un beso. Yo enrojecí, Claire palideció, y mis dos amigos cada uno con una mueca distinta fijaron su vista en mí. –no pude evitarlo..- susurró. En ese instante me sentí observada.. Incluso hasta por el conserje del instituto, las chicas.. Obviamente me miraban envidiosas.. no me sorprendería mucho, que de hoy a los siguientes días comenzarían rumores sobre mi.. o sobre él. Para mi mayor sorpresa no me importaba. Al desviar mi vista hacía la puerta descubrí a la profesora Masen, contemplativa, observándonos… aquello realmente me apeno.

-No debiste.. estamos en la escuela.- rete al rubio… no había entonces otra buena voluntad que ganarme más que la de ella.

-Entonces.. te molesto…- asumio el, con tono de tristeza en su voz.

-No.. no es eso.- quise consolarlo.-Es solo que me apenas.. Frente a todas estas personas…

-Eres una chiquilla..- susurro él.- eso me fascina-. El tiempo extra que pasamos en la mesa fue poco, pero debo asegurar que en el, fuimos lo que se dice… la comidilla de todos los estudiantes.. casi podía leer los cartelones del periódico de la semana… ¡hasta podía observar la foto del delito!... aquella escena era de dementes.. yo me estaba volviendo loca por un simple beso en la mejilla… eso era lo peor de todo. La profesora desaparecio fugazmente, no había permanecido mucho tiempo en la cafetería. Ese beso... no era un delito, no viendo que la mayoría de las personas hacían cosas más arriesgadas... más atrevida, más intensas.. esto era un simple "beso".. el error era, que ese beso había sido de "el".. el chico que hasta el momento era considerado el más deseado y popular del instituto con sus tres días de estadía en él. Al salir de la cafetería se despidio cortesmente de mi, me dedico una sonrisa y un profundo giño.. y luego se marcho. Rory me esperaba calladamente en la puerta de la clase de literatura... aún faltaban unos minutos para que comenzará.. muy internamente sabía que quería saber... pero se sorprendio tremendamente, pues solo se sentó a mi lado sin decir ninguna palabra.

-¿Y?.. yo se que quieres preguntar..- dije.

-No... me da igual si me lo dices o no.. es tu vida al fin y al cabo.- vaya.. entonces yo era la ansiosa. Ese fué el inicio de otro largo silencio, en el que la vi demasiado y ella no me vio casi nada.- hoy vamos a ir a comprar las cosas con los newton.. espero que lo hayas olvidado...

-No.. ¿como crees?.-

-Eso era todo.. nos vemos en el auto de Chris..- se levanto repentinamente y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta del salón. Me quede observandola... aquella actitud era extraña, pero... no había pasado de ser una actitud. Y eso.. se lo agradecía. Si hubiera comenzado a preguntar... yo realmente no sabría que decirle... no sabría que decirme siquiera. Aquel día leímos un poco de Alejandro Dumas... yo me centre en un colosal libro.. "el conde de montecristo".. aquel contaba la historia de un hombre, bueno.. dulce, que tras ser encerrado injustamente solo vivia ahora para la venganza... la principal razón que me impulso a tomarlo.. era sin lugar a dudas el nombre del personaje.. Edmund Dantes... -Edmund.- susurre.. ese era el segundo nombre de william... no tenía nada que ver con este personaje de ficción... salvo el color pálido de su piel... william era más bien, hasta donde podía ver una persona con sentimientos puros.. e incapaz de dañar a alguien... Edmund.. el protagonista de está historia era vengativo.. una persona de doble rostro, frio y calculador.. lo que más me atrajo durante la hora y media que lo leí fué su capacidad para mantener su palabra... sus fuerza para dejarse morir. Lo guarde en mi mochila, un poco arrepentida... tendría que entregar un informe la siguiente semana... y yo, había tomado un libro con unas 800 páginas.. solo por que el protagonista se llamaba Edmund. Para el último periodo "arte", me sentía sumamente cansada... casi desfallecida.. lo único que me movía era el anhelo de retomar el dibujo de William... o que el comenzara a dibujarme a mi. El profesor se comporto ese día particularmente abracibo con el rubio, de cuando en cuando venía a hecharle vistasos.. finjiendo ver como avanzaba en su lienzo. Yo reía a cada tanto... y el lo hacía conmigo. De que poco se compone la felicidad del ser humano...

-Tienes unos bellos ojos...-

-Gracías...- conteste apenada.- el abuelo dice que tengo los ojos de mi madre.- sonreí. Para el final de la hora me acerque a su boceto y vi con terror lo bellamente que dibujaba. Ni yo misma estaba al nivel de aquello, sombras, luces.. todo.. todo lo hacía tan real.. y lo más aterrador de todo es que en solo una hora y media había convertido aquello en un dibujo perfecto.

-Cuando termine el dibujo... será tuyo.- dijo mientras lo guardaba en su propia mochila.

-Y ¿aun no esta finalizado?.- dije con terror.- ¿que más le falta?...

-Nunca será tan perfecto como tu... pero quiero que tenga algo de tu perfección.- ese chico sabía como hacerme sonrojar... Nos despedimos con un "hasta pronto", yo estaba embelezada por la cita de está tarde, y el sin lugar a duda tampoco podía esperar más. Baje al estacionamiento, busque el coche de Chris y los espere como todos los días.. en ese instante la ya conocida camioneta roja se estaciono frente a mi... eran Quil y Jacob que venían por Claire. Yo sonreí muy poco.. para saludarlos, ellos me devolvieron el saludo. Claire se avalanzo en un momento a la camioneta, seguramente había estado por allí esperando como yo. Quil se bajo del gigante rojo y ella se colgo de su cuello... se veía que lo saludaba con el más puro y tierno amor. Jacob tambien bajo del auto y se coloco al lado de los dos tortolos. Estaba frente a mi, como atontado...

-¿Nos vamos Carlie?.- pregunto Rory aventando su mochila dentro del auto.

-Si llegamos más tarde no encontraremos abierto.- la voz de Chris sonaba molesta por algun motivo. No era Jacob lo que lo hacía rabiar...

-Si.. vamonos..- en ese instante un bellisimo mercedes negro paro entre el grupo de Claire y nosotros. Era la profesora Masen... los ojos de Jacob se abrieron enormemente de par en par, ella no le presto la menor atensión.

-Aqui tiene.. srita Cullen.. este es el concepto del concurso.. vealo un poco y la proxima sesión me dice que se le ha ocurrido.-

-Si profesora.- abrio la puerta de su mercedes, casi podía jurar que vio de reojo a Jacob, entro y se fué. Yo hice lo mismo en el auto de Chris.. no tardamos en marcharnos, no mire a Jacob, no quería que tuviera.. no se... esperanzas.. si ya había tomado la descición de estar con William.. era injusto de mi parte darle falsas ilusiones a aquel chico.. pero no podía no ignorar la forma en que me miraba.. era como si.. tuviera un lazo muy fuerte conmigo. Agite mi cabeza.. trataba de borrar todos esos pensamientos...

-Y que vamos a comprar Chris...- indago Rory.

-Este... un encendedor.. carbon.. algunas cuerdas.. una mochila para la casa de campaña y.. ya veremos..- ella lo miro de reojo.

-Sigue en pie.. La push..- pregunte temerosa...

-Claro que sigue en piel.- exclamo vivazmente la castaña.. -¿te arrepentiste?.-

-No..- negue.. era solo que no parecían ser los mismos. No tardamos en llegar al establecimiento de los Newton, un pequeño pero bien proporcionado local. A nuestro encuentro salieron aquellos dos pequeños rubios.. que parecían de lo más divertidos al lado de su madre. Aquella era pues muy rizada, pequeña y nada agraciada.. su esposo parecía un dios a su lado.. quiza era amable.. no lo se...

-Buenas tardes...- dijo ella.. con voz no muy seca, pero tampoco muy dulce.-

-Buenas tardes.. - contestamos los tres, observando los aparatos que tenía en exibixión

-¿En que les puedo ayudar?.- pregunto, acto seguido Chris se coloco a su lado, saco una pequeña lista de su chaqueta y comenzo a nombrar los articulos que llevaríamos. Yo contemple extaciada un par de zapatos para escalar...

-¡mamá.. mamá!.. ¡llego papá!.- entro corriendo uno de los pequeños, el mayor con una sonrisa en sus labios. Tras el venía el padre.. el sr. Newton, cargando el otro en sus hombros. Al vernos se detuvo y saludo con la cabeza. Aparto su vista de mi... en cuanto me reconocío.

-¿Tu eres la chica Cullen verdad?.- pregunto la mujer mientras ponía el carbon ecologico en una bolsa.

-Si...- no sabía a que venía todo aquello.

-Yo fuí compañera y amiga de tu mamá... y tambien de tu padre.- rió recordando a este ultimo.

-¿Enserio?.- indage curiosa.-Si.. tambien lo fué mi esposo.. todos eramos grandes amigos de Bella en el insituto.. ¿van a acampar?.- pregunto a Chris.

-Si.. a La push..- respondio el.

-Bonito lugar.. aunque sus aguas son muy frías.- renego ella. -¿una mochilla verdad?.- el chico asentió afirmativamente, y poco despues la mujer se eventuro a la parte trasera del establecimiento. El sr. Newton se quedo sentado en una de las sillas del mostrados.. viendo como iban y venían sus pequeños hijos.- Aqui está... allí ahi algunos encendedores.. busca cual te gusta más.- indico al chico... ella era muy parlanchina, pobre sr. Newton... pero aquella falta de juicio me había hecho saciar un poco mi curiosidad.. y lo seguiría haciendo.- Vaya.. como te pareces a Edward... eres casi identica..- suspiro ella, Rory y Chris ponían un poco de atensión... ellos no sabían casi nada de mi familia, yo tampoco les contaba nada.

-Si.. creo que si.- respondi esperanzada a que continuara su platica.

-Edward era el chico más apuesto del instituto....- su esposo la observo.- inteligente, rico.. lo tenía todo... varias chicas envidiaban a tu madre por tenerlo solo para ella.- esa historia me comenzaba a recordar mi situación.- pero mirate aqui..- me observo saliendo de su transe.- tan bella.. y tan grande!.. como has crecido.. seguramente ellos estarían muy orgullosos.- podía notar cierto dejo de egoismo, sobre todo al hablar de mamá... pero cuando platicaba de papá sus ojos se iluminaban.. y ella comenzaba a salirse de su propio cuerpo.- o si.. tengo una foto de ellos.- saco un album y lo ojeo repetidas veces... saco una foto larga de graduación y la coloco frente a mi. Rory y Chris se acercaron...- aqui.. mira.. ellos dos.- ¿como era que Charlie no tenía esa foto?, estaban ambos.. con su virrete y su traje de graduación, con rostros felices.. tomados de la mano..

-Vaya que si era apuesto..- solto Rory. Chris pago y nos fuimos de aquel lugar... no es que no apreciara los comentarios de la sra. Newton.. pero hubiera preferido escuchar a su callado y melancolico esposo.. creo que sus platica habría sido más objetivas que la de ella. Al fín y al cabo.. ¿para que saber el pasado?... ¿si el presente es tan intrigante?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

.. primero **comentarios a los reviews**...-

**Luna W**.. nos escribe por primera vez ^^.. muchas gracías! que bueno que te guste! eso espero tambien de este capitulo...

**Kithy Copher**: Si, ya estan apareciendo los antiguos personajes.. es cosa de tiempo.. en este capitulo tambien aparecio un antiguo personaje.. espero que lo reconoscas...

y nuestro ultimo comentario...

**Psique**: creo que tu me has animado a terminar este capitulo.. tenía bastante sin publicar.. asi que este es por ti.. tienes mucha razon.. aqui ahi gato encerrado.

Ahora sip **yooo**... ni siquiera en un día he escrito esto!.. lo más dificil fué ver que pasaba -.-.. no quiero ir lenta.. pero tampoco muy rápida.. en este capitulo aparecio un nuevo personaje que ha hecho que Charlie se desvanesca ¿quien sera?.. jajaja y algo de ultima hora paso... ¬¬ Jessica se caso con Mike!!.. yo tampoco lo sabía.. hasta que comence a escribir esa parte.. lo seee... existe Jacob.. pero es que Jacob tendra su capitulo junto a Renessmes.. el capitulo numero 4!!.. el proximo será de william... disfrutenlo! y comentenlo!! ^^


	5. CAPITULO 4

* * *

**CAPITULO 4:**

**Fotografías  
**

Mi corazón sonría absolutamente absorto, mis ideas e ilusiones recorrían mi mente… me sentía feliz, sumamente dichosa… por un momento Forks, y la irritante vida que tenía había desaparecido… sentía que flotaba sobre densas nubes que acariciaban mi piel, que surcaban el horizonte a mi lado…que me llevaban a el, a sus brazos. Luego me invadió la ansiedad... ¿Por qué faltaba tanto para la cita?.. ¿Qué le retenía lejos de mí?... respire profundamente tratando de que se disiparan mis nervios, una y otra vez repetí aquella acción… hasta que por fin me hube calmado un poco más. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni por consideración le había informado a Charlie de mi salida… no quería mostrarme desagradecida… es verdad que no lo quería muy cerca de mis asuntos, pero, después de todo el es mi abuelo. ¿Pero… como decírselo?... cuando me a pena tanto incluso contárselo a mis amigos… frente a el… yo quizás me desmoronaría de la vergüenza. ¿Y si me salía como siempre?... sin decirle nada… y solo despidiéndome con un "regreso más tarde"… pero... ¿y si se le ocurría preguntar a donde iba?... ¿y si algún chismoso del pueblo le decía que me había visto con William?... ¡no lo podría soportar!... me pregunto ¿Cómo le habrá hecho mamá para salir con papá… sin que toda esta situación incomoda la afectara?

-Estoy en un callejón sin salida…- susurre. Pero repentinamente una idea ilumino mi mente. Charlie no era el único ser racionalmente maduro que podía permitirme salir sin que mi conciencia se matara… también estaba la abuela Sue…La idea me lleno de emoción, decirle las cosas mas profundas era tan fácil, además jamás se negaba.. Me levante con vigor de la cama y corrí… bueno, no tanto así, más bien me apresure a llegar a la cocina... lugar donde suponía que estaría para realizar mi vergonzoso plan. Allí estaba ella, marinando uno de esos peces que tanto gustaban a Charlie, y que incluso pescaba al lado de su aún inseparable amigo… Billy Black… ¿Cómo sabía yo todo esto?... oyendo sin querer claro, por que ese tal Sr. Black jamás se había aparecido en casa, y oficialmente no lo conocía.

-Abuela…- dije.- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Un… bacalao… creo que se llama así.- yo sonreí.- ¿Ya comiste?

-No… precisamente de eso te venía a hablar.- ella no volteo su rostro, proseguía con su tarea.-Es que… está tarde… me invito a "salir" William… ¿Lo recuerdas?- ella asintió.- me invito a cenar… y yo le dije que si…-

-¿A dónde van a ir?- yo dude por un instante… el no había mencionado eso… seguramente me lo tendría que sacar de la manga.

-A comer hamburguesas…- mentí.

-Me alegro mucho Carlie…- sonrió puramente. Esto parecía más fácil de lo que había imaginado.

-¿puedo?- indague. Esta era la gran pregunta, la prueba final.

-Si… ¿Por qué no podrías?-

-Gracias abuela.- exclame besando su mejilla.

-Pero que te traiga temprano a casa… y que no te saque de Forks… confió en ti Carlie.-

-Si... lo hará... no te preocupes.- yo estaba totalmente feliz. Ahora mi conciencia descansaría tranquilamente. Como amaba a la abuela Sue.

-¿A que hora pasa por ti?- pregunto ella.

-mmm a las 6.- respondí. ¿Habría algún inconveniente?... sabía que a esa hora no estaba Charlie... pero… de ahí en fuera no había otro problema ¿o sí?- ¿Por qué?

-Simplemente quería saber… por que no vas a prepararte... ¿o iras así?- volteo a verme, solo se veía cansada, no había nada de que preocuparse. Yo sonreí ampliamente, y luego me marche como un rayo de la cocina… uno nunca sabe, podría cambiar de idea si me quedaba con ella un poco más. Subí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me dirigí al closet de madera. Urge muy en el fondo de él… quería ponerme algo, lindo, nada exagerado, que fuera para una "cita" pero que a la vez no lo fuera... creo que estaba buscando una prenda imposible, aun no diseñada. Mi guardarropas era mediano, mi ropa diversa… normal diría yo, no tenía mucha ropa de gala o especial, solo la necesaria… un vestido… solo uno, que por cierto ya no me quedaba. ¿Jeans? Si, hace frío… ¿Por qué lo dudaría?... ¿pero cuales?... una idea me llevo a otra, y así termine con algo poco especial, pero más nuevo que lo demás. Uno jeans más bien de tono oscuro, una blusa rosa y un suéter del mismo color, no se me veían tan mal, de hecho aquel tono en particular, el rosa, aplicaba a mi transparente piel un color vivaz. Solté mi melena de rulos cobrizos, les aplique algo de forma y luego no volví a molestarlos más. El reloj avanzo conforme lo hacía mi transformación, no me di cuenta de ello, hasta que solo faltaron 10 minutos para la tan esperada hora. Un sonido de claxon me asusto en ese momento, avance a la ventana y descubrí que era el. Llevaba un suéter negro pegado a su cuerpo, unos lentes negros ocultaban sus hermosos ojos, se le veía totalmente divino… sonreí al verle y le indique que pronto bajaría. Me despedí de la abuela Sue con total alegría, ella… ya descansado sobre el sofá con un buen libro, me deseo buena suerte… se medio levanto y me miro partir… saltando casi como un conejillo.

-Bella como siempre.- dijo el abriéndome la puerta e invitándome a entrar.

-Gracias.- musite avergonzada. El lucia especialmente apuesto el día de hoy, aquel negrísimo suéter, pegado totalmente a su cuerpo mostraba a la perfección sus bien formados músculos, su mágico cuerpo de Apolo… que a más de una, incluso a mi, hacía suspirar, sus ondulados cabellos dorados caían con gracia, húmedos y con algunas gotas de agua que los hacían brillar aún más. Su sonrisa… aquellos labios especiales, todo en el parecía perfecto. Mientras yo lo seguía con la mirada, el llego al asiento del conductor.

-¿preparada?- expresó al verme. Yo estaba preparada para todo, siempre y cuando fuera en su compañía. Esta vez surco veloz la carretera, no me aterro, más bien me divertía la velocidad que tomaba, y que expulsaba en mi una ferviente adrenalina que me extasiaba. Mostraba un lado juguetón, despreocupado, desconocido en mil palabras por mí. Llegamos pues... luego de pocos minutos, a un lugar mágico… era un pequeño laguito, alumbrado por la brillante luna nueva, rodeado por oscuras sombras… y mágicamente coronado en el centro por una plataforma. ¿Qué era aquello que contenía?... me acerque un poco más a la orilla y vislumbre embriagada el sitio. Era pues, una mesa divinamente decorada, con velas, con luces a su alrededor.

-¿Quieres verla más de cerca?- tomo entonces mi mano y me condujo al bote que aparcaba en la orilla. No tenía nada más que decir… cuando este chico te decía "cenar" lo decía en grande. Me arrastro en el bote, sobre la suave agua, mientras el remaba cadentemente. Atrapada en la atmósfera, me sentía arrebatada de este mundo. Al llegar a la plataforma no pudo más que ayudarme con sumo cuidado a bajar del bote, a recorrer la silla para que me sentara y a servirme la cena como buen anfitrión.

-Para la señorita…- hizo un ademán, y luego destapo la gran charola… reí con gracia, al descubrir que dentro de esa elegante charola de plata, habían… tal como había dicho a la abuela Sue, dos hamburguesas. Me sirvió una a mi, y otra a el. Tome mi "cubierto" y comencé a comer… el hizo lo mismo.

-¿Y esta plataforma?... como…-

-Rob me ayudo… fue "sencillo".- rió. Su sonrisa era totalmente irresistible, cada vez que la mostraba yo no podía menos que derretirme. Pero mi mente no podía encontrar la manera en como pudieron haber colocado este pedazo de ¿madera?, en el medio de este lago. Terminamos pues nuestra nutritiva cena y entonces el, con su aterciopelada voz comento.

-Vayamos… divirtámonos un poco.- me sentía... ¿Cómo decir?... algo renovada... no sabía por que…

-Si.- acepte. Quería ver que más podía ofrecerme. Si durante la primera ojeada a la atmósfera me había sentido apenada, por el contraste elegante de ella y mi fachada sencilla, ahora agradecía que no hubiera seguido así. Por el contrario, esta vez nos dirigimos a la ciudad… a Forks… a la pequeña y vacilante urbe. ¿Trataba de cambiar mi osado concepto de Forks? Hasta aquel momento no comprendí hacía donde nos dirigíamos, hacía tanto tiempo que no frecuentaba ese sector en particular… pero, creo por aquella fechas…un juego de luces detuvo mi razonamiento, tenía total y absoluta razón… William me llevaba a…

-Y llegamos… la feria de Forks...- exclamo el. Yo había dejado de ir aproximadamente desde los 9 años… comparándola ahora, veía que aquella diminuta feria de mi memoria era ahora un gran compendio de juegos, luces, y sobre todo gente. Yo le sonreí…

-¿la feria de Forks?- indague dudativa. Bueno, es que yo esperaba algo más especial.

-Si… vamos a comprar los boletos.- tras decir aquello me tomo de la mano y me condujo a la taquilla, compro dos boletos y entramos. Aun me sentía aturdida…

-¡Hey!... ¡por acá!- grito alguien. William volteo e inmediatamente me dirigió hacía donde nos habían llamado. Eran sus dos compañeros… el de pelo negro "Robert" y la chica pelirroja "Amelie". Él me daba un poco de miedo, ella me parecía posesiva… ¿sería solo mi imaginación?... quizás ella… después de todo gustara de William… pero el que siempre estuviera tras Robert me indicaba lo contrario. -Hola chica Cullen.- dijo el moreno al verme.

-Hola...- le respondí yo.

-¿Lista para divertirte?- indago con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-En Forks... claro…- me mofé.

-Carlie piensa… que Forks no es un lugar especial.- aclaro William.

-Todas las ciudades son iguales… solo ahí que encontrarles el lado entretenido.- explico Robert. La chica era callada a más no poder. A pesar de que comenzábamos a platicar ella evitaba participar en aquello. Solo se dedicaba a mirarme tímidamente, como interrogándose.

-¿Qué haremos primero entonces?- curioseo Robert… -¿Tienes algún juego en mente?- me miro.

-No… elijan ustedes.-

-Bueno… ¿que tal ese?- tapo sus ojos, y al momento de decir "¿Qué tal ese?" los abrió mientras señalaba… el elegido era el no menos popular juego de carros… cuya finalidad es chocarlos, mientras uno "aparenta" manejar. ¿Qué rayos tendría eso de emocionante? No lo se… pero para no desairarlos, les seguí.

-Rob… deberías ir tú solo… Carlie acaba de comer y… supongo que Amelie no quiere… nosotros te esperaremos en otro lado.

-Que va…. no es divertido sin ti…- su voz denotaba decepción. Pero agradecía al rubio su intromisión.

-¿Quieres un algodón dulce?- comento dulcemente. Me sentía como una niña… con mi gran algodón rosa… pero a la vez, sentía mucha felicidad. Caminamos hasta sentarnos en una banca. El hiperactivo chico de cabello negro, media su fuerza en una maquina cercana a nosotros, Amelie… distraídamente miraba el laguito lleno de patos.

-¿Quieres un regalo?-

-La pregunta es… ¿serás capaz de darme uno?- el rió nuevamente.

-Probemos eso…- dijo señalando un juego en el que se lanzaban dardos. Yo y mi gran bocota… terminé con cuatro grandísimos peluches… aquel chico era sin lugar a dudas genialísimo en ello. Se río de mi durante todo el trayecto… íbamos a encontrarnos con su amigo… que seguía probando su fuerza con todo el que se animara. Una multitud moderada de hombres le rodeaba.

-El siguiente…- gritaba el, en el centro de una mesa. Un hombre maduro, con grandes músculos se acerco a la mesa y coloco su gran brazo en posición.

-Espero no quebrarte las muñecas hijo.- dijo con voz grave. Comenzaron, al principio ninguno cedió… pero debo confesar que aquel hombre estaba enrojecido, se le saltaban las venas de los brazos… mientras que Robert parecía calmado… como si, como si no estuviera haciendo el menor esfuerzo posible. Repentinamente aplico fuerza y dejo como en los demás retos boquiabierta a la multitud. ¿Dónde escondía toda esa fuerza?, el y William tenían la misma complexión… no era como para ganarle a un hombre tan grande.

-Vamos Rob... no sigas alardeando más… -

-Déjame disfrutar la noche aguafiestas…- renegó el chico.- ¡Siguiente!- Entonces se arrimo alguien a quien yo conocía muy bien… un chico moreno, de facciones inconfundibles, fuerte… no tanto como sus demás amigos, y con un rostro sumamente curioso.

-Yo lo intentare…- dijo Seth. Si bien era más joven que sus demás amigos… se veía más grande en edad que el propio Robert. Se sentó, al igual que sus precursores, su mano se posiciono y fue a estrecharse con una más blanca. Aquello duro más… y está vez si vi presión en el rostro del más pálido… cosa que resulto incomprensible para mí.

-¡Vamos!... ¡no dejes que te gane!... o será una total vergüenza…- grito William. Eso pareció resultar, pues inmediatamente, con mucho esfuerzo, Robert logro que la mano del contrincante cayera al suelo. El rostro de Seth no parecía molesto, más bien al contrario… se le veía feliz. Su hermana… Leah, se encontraba entre el público.

-Increíble...- la multitud se había disipado para entonces, solo estaban Seth y Robert frente a frente, William, Amelie y yo, observándolos… y un poco más lejos Leah.-Tienes una fuerza sobre natural…- exclamo emocionado Seth.

-Tú no te quedas atrás…- dijo Robert modestamente.

-Espero que algún otro día nos volvamos a enfrentar… para entonces te daré más pelea.- rió el moreno.

-Por supuesto, cuando quieras.- viendo la impaciencia de Leah, el joven musito.

-Bueno… entonces hasta ese encuentro, nos vemos… adiós Carlie.- pese a todo, aquel chico me caía bien… no era como sus demás amigos, como la propia Claire… y eso era muy apreciado por mi. Lo despedimos entonces. La noche ya casi terminaba… se me había hecho tan corta que apenas lo creía.

-¿Una vuelta?...- me dijo William indicando así la rueda de la fortuna.

-Si… ¿Por qué no?- le respondí. Me sentía toda una niña haciendo esto… pero si significaba ser una niña para estar a su lado… yo estaba dispuesta a ser una niña para toda la vida. No me había percatado entonces, que su fría mano jamás me había soltado desde nuestra llegada…. hubiera sido un perfecto final. La vista… era hermosa, misteriosa, como Forks era un pequeño pueblo, no había muchas luces… sin embargo, estaba lleno de luces en el cielo, las estrellas iluminaban nuestra pequeña ciudad… incluso más allá... donde el bosque… espeso en toda su extensión, no permite la entrada a ninguna mundana luz humana. Muy lejos… allá dentro de este matorral traicionero, había una luz… una luz que nunca había observado… era la luz de una casa, un hogar perdido en el bosque… en este lugar poco iluminado, mi acompañante lucia aún más mágico… su piel pálida, espectral… sus ojos negros… rojos… la noche hace tan diferentes a las personas… saca su "verdadero yo" dentro de ellas… escondido en el día por los rayos del sol… ¿Cómo me vería yo entonces? Qué mejor comunicación que nuestro silencio… comenzaba a comprender lo que decía su mente. Y poco a poco me sumergía en el….

Me llevo en su coche a casa, Amelie estaba tan cansada que se había quedado dormida en el asiento. Me despedí de los dos chicos y entre a la vivienda. Charlie me esperaba en el sofá, pensativo… la abuela Sue estaba a su lado… preocupada. Al sentir mi llegada ambos levantaron la vista.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- pregunto secamente, sin siquiera decir hola.

-Salí… a comer… ¿la abuela no te lo dijo?-

-¿A dónde fuiste?- grito él.

-A la feria…- susurre aterrada. Jamás lo había visto tan furioso. Coloco su mano en su rostro, parecía desesperado.

-¿Por qué no me esperaste? Trato de ser razonable contigo… trato de que no te lastimes… de que seas una chica normal… trato de que no cometas errores, ¿Por qué no puedes ser una buena chica?- esto ultimo lo había dicho en un suspiro.

-Lo siento abuelo no esta...-

-No digas nada...- me interrumpió.- Te prohíbo que salgas con ese chico, que lo veas, que le hables… que estés cerca de él.

-Per…-

-No digas peros… si lo vuelves a contactar me obligaras a enviarte con tu abuela Renné a Florida.- Aquello me quebró totalmente, mis ojos se llenaron de agua y salí disparada de la sala a mi cuarto. Azote la puerta y solté mil gemidos. ¿Puede haber algo más injusto?... pero ¿Qué había hecho?... primero me había prohibido ver a Jacob… luego a William… ¿Qué le sucedía?... ¿tanto había odiado que mi madre se casara tan joven?... pero era injusto que arremetiera conmigo de esa manera… me tire a la cama, con fuerza… haciendo así que varios papeles volaran del interior del colchón. Llore a mares por cerca de 10 minutos… culpe a mamá por haberse casado tan joven, a papá por haber muerto... a los dos por dejarme tan sola… a los abuelos Cullen por haberme dejado como un juguete.. abandonada y sin preocuparse nunca más por mí… a la abuela Renné por no interesarse más que por Phil… todos los adultos que me rodeaban eran unos incompetentes… irracionales… estupidos… ¿se creían que podían manejarme como su muñeca?.. No... Yo también tengo sentimientos. Por mi mente surco la idea de huir, irme lejos… muy lejos. La habitación estaba a medio iluminar… trate de secar mis ojos, me senté en el borde de la cama y al percatarme de una "foto" tirada en la alfombra me acerque para levantarla… esa era una foto mía… una foto mía al lado de ¿Jacob? Miles de ideas saturaron mi mente, de repente me vi como una desquiciada mientras levantaba las demás fotos… y trozos de objetos escritos… un tras otro… en esta otro foto estaba Seth… Leah…. Y la ¿profesora Masen?, está fue la que me intrigo más… mamá no aparecía en ninguna de ellas… pero estaba papá, el si aparecía repetidas veces… ¿pero que hacía allí la profesora Masen?... ¡Por Dios!... ¿Qué hacían todos allí? ¡Es que todos me conocían! Busque más debajo del colchón… no había nada… salvo una ranura… una ranura recién descubierta. Me acerque a ella... metí mi mano dentro y con terror descubrí más objetos dentro de él. La retire inmediatamente y tape mi boca, no sabía que hacer… durante más de dos minutos me mantuve en la misma posición… finalmente, tras una pelea interna, me arme de valor… metí la mano nuevamente y saque un bonche de cosas… discos, fotos, algunos papeles…. Cayeron al suelo ante mi desesperación, yo rompí en llanto asustada… ¿Quién soy yo?... por que… si me conocen no me lo dicen… gruesas gotas cayeron al suelo, desbordadas… así me quede hasta que no pude derramar una más. Entonces, anestesiada por el dolor tome los objetos, y comencé a descubrir su contenido… las fotos, eran un expendio de mi niñez… un año... dos por lo mucho, estaba Jacob ininterrumpidamente abrazándome, algunas más con las que suponía eran mis tías y mis tíos… los mayores… inquirí... quizás eran mis abuelos… quizás, después de todo, las miradas extrañas de Jacob eran, por esto… por que él me conocía… y yo que erróneamente había pensado que él "podía tener sentimientos románticos hacía mí", luego recordé a Elizabeth Masen… y algo hilo entre recuerdos… aquella misma tarde, en el descanso… ella había visto cuando William besaba su mejilla… ¿se lo habría dicho a Charlie?... ¿y por que mi madre no aparecía en ellas?... o ella las había tomado… o… quizás… ella y papá no estaban en buenas condiciones… muchas veces había oído en secreto al abuelo, renegando que papá y ella se hubieran conocido… que si eso no hubiera ocurrido no habría pasado nada… descubrí entonces la última foto… una que me rompió el corazón desalentadoramente. Estaba él... mi padre… luego ella… la srita Masen sentados uno al lado del otro, él la rodeaba con su brazo… ella besaba su mejilla… "amantes" ¡no había duda!... siempre los había visto tan perfectos que nunca había pensado en que también eran humanos, y que como humanos tenían defectos. Descubrí entonces los trozos de papeles… entre ellos estaban algunas credenciales… dos para ser exactas, en una estaba mi foto… con el apellido Wolf… en la otra estaba la foto de Jaco con el apellido Wolf… ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?... repetidamente como una luz, llego a mi el recuerdo de Charlie diciendo que este (Jacob) y mamá habían sido buenos amigos… y que el se había molestado por que ella había elegido a papá… es que… ¿también había sido un engaño?.... ¿también ella le había engañado?... que más indica esto… si no que iba a huir conmigo... como aparente hija de Jacob y con ella… avente de lado las credenciales… empuje todo sin ver nada más… esto incrementaba mi piedad hacía Charlie y mi odio hacía ellos… después de todo, era mejor que estuvieran muertos…

Coloque las fotos, los papeles, el pequeño anillo, y muchas cosas más en una caja, no estaba decidida a deshacerme de eso… por alguna razón, aunque no quisiera… formaba parte de mí… tome el CD sobresaliente de la caja… por inercia lo coloque en mi grabadora… me recosté en la cama... la coloque a mi lado… y comencé a oír lo que contenía el CD… era una suave música… casi como una canción de cuna… inmóvil ante al dolor y la desesperación, cansada de llorar… cerré mis ojos lentamente y dormí… quizás mañana descubriría en esto un sueño, quizá me había desmayado en la feria… o avergonzada en la cafetería… solo quería que esto no fuera verdad… un sueño, solo un sueño… si fuera lo contrario no podría soportar nada más….. La música me arrullo durante toda la noche, y sin darme cuenta… ese fue el primer día de muchos... en el cual no soñé sangre… en el que no soñé a la sanguinaria chiquilla… en el que no soñé nada… en el que simplemente dormí.

* * *

**Respuesta a reviews:**

**Kithy!:** muchas gracías por escribirme por tercera vez ^^ ... mmm pues sip, esa profesora es bella... gracias por el apoyo! ^O^ así si me gusta escribir!

**Psique:** ¿como cres que me voy a enojar?... jajaja si yo misma se que tengo mala caligrafía... pero esta vez ya la corregi.. creo... respecto a tu pregunta de poderes... mmm creo que si, ultimamente me estado matando para ver que "tipo" pueden tener... mmm pero no me llega nada interesante ^^ ... ya vez! y sigo de nuevo escribiendo en parte tmb gracías a ti... bueno a ambos apoyos de reviews...

**Notas de la autora: **

Este capitulo es más pequeño... claro... solo seis hojas en word... y aki... menos de 4 000 palabras... me decepciona un poco, pero es exactamente lo que buscaba... más confucion claro... pero es que este tipo de historias es así... como lo cuenta como primera persona no se da cuenta del 80 % de lo que sucede a su alrededor... en Crepusculo, Bella tenía suerte... todas sus preguntas eran contestadas por Edward *¬*... oh.. Edward... la gran pregunta ¿donde esta?... yo tmpoco lo se... aqui ahi varios elementos claves... uno si mal no recuerdo está en la montaña rusa... y los otros ya los olvide... que mal que Renessmes halla pensado así de todos... pero entiendanla.. es una adolescente, y cuando alguien te prohibe algo... te exaltas... pero ¿dejara de ver a william solo por eso?... recuerden... el proximo capitulo es de Jacob... diran las fans... al fín... pero yo me pregunto... que pondré allí?... deseenme suerte... los reviews me animan a terminar más rápido... ^O^ ¡Disfrutenlo!


End file.
